The Brothers Of old
by SouryuofHeaven
Summary: Kyo seems to have some corpses in his closet What kind of secret is he keeping from the sailor Sensh and what will happen when Ami finds out?. Sailor mars x Ranma& Sailor Mercury x OC
1. Chapter 1

**The Brothers of Old ½**

**I do no own Ranma ½ series and I'm poor so don't sue me!**

**Summary: **Ranma finds out that he has a blood-pact brother but there is more trouble to it than it seems.

( ) thoughts

"" Phrases

"Capital letters" Yelling

Authors notes

Italics flash backs

translations in the story/ thoughts in authors notes.

Etc.

Authors notes: This is my first fic that I write so I hope you enjoy it!

Now to the story………

**Chapter one: The arrival of the past**

It was a normal, sunny day in Nerima , Japan the sun was shinning, the birds were singing, there is also the dail- " RANMA NO BAKA!" that and our beloved pigtailed Martial Artist Ranma Saotome being punted into tomorrow via Akane's Mallet Express. Yes this is a normal day in Nerima but today is going to hold more in store for Ranma then ever for a shadow looms over this city.

Outside the city limits of Nerima….

A lone cloaked figure stood there, "I have finally reached Nerima … Brother Ranma. I hope the years have been kinder to you than it has to me." Then in that instance he saw a figure of a boy wearing a faded out yellow shirt carrying a traveling pack with him, "Damn it! where the hell is Nerima!" a sweat- drop could be seen on the cloaked figures head, "umm… your at the city limits so technically your in Nerima right now."

"Oh…thank you, umm…"

"Call me Kyo. Ryoga" and with that the figure walked toward a certain part of Nerima, namely Furinkan High School.

Authors Note: for those who have seen samurai Deeper Kyo I did not take his name. I wanted to keep the names Oriental and I will be using the Chinese spellings for some of the characters I think those that watched the series know who I'm talking about

"Hey wait… Damn it! I couldn't even ask him the way to Tendo Dojo. Wait a minute, how did he know my name?" Ryoga said wandering in the opposite direction to Nerima and into Kyushu.

At Furinkan High in the court yard.

"Vile sorcerer Ranma I, the great Tatewaki Kuno the blue thunder of Furinkan shall defeat you and release the evil spells you casted on the fair tigress Akane and the voluptuous pigtailed goddess!" Kuno said before going on a rampage to attack Ranma.

"Geez how many times do we have to do this Kuno-Sempai upper classmen Kuno, because frankly, I'm getting tired of this shit you put me through everyday when clearly neither Akane nor the pig-tailed girl wants anything to do with you!" Ranma said as he swiftly dodged the on coming attacks from Kuno's bokken.

Then suddenly Ranma felt as though he needed to move away from where he is standing. Following his instincts he moved over just in time to see a highly concentrated ki- blast going past him. Kuno on the other hand, was too stupid and much of a retard to step out of the way was hit by the blast which continued to blast him through the school and ten blocks destroying many walls on the way and severely burning him in the stomach and hands.

"I'm glad to see that you haven't fallen in your training." A cloaked figure said walking over to Ranma.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!" yelled Ranma, "Whoa there, Calm yer ass down I just helped you with a minor problem and you yell at me. This place is full of rude people." The guy said shaking his head in aggravation.

"Oh sorry 'bout that. It's just that I usually can handle these problems myself."

"No prob. I was just in the neighborhood when I saw him annoying you and I thought a good ol' ass whooping would do some good" the cloaked guy said scratching his head.

"Well who are ya and where did you learn such a powerful ki-attack like that?" Ranma asked, "All will be revealed after school and before that…" the cloaked figure started mumbling something and when Ranma got closer he made out a " I haven't eaten in a week and I really need someplace that serves food fast!" after Hearing that Ranma face- faulted creating a small crater in the likeness of his face.

"Come with me and I will take you to Ucchan's place for some of the best Okonomiyakis there is in the world!" Ranma said while walking away. The cloaked figure started drooling at the thought of okonomiyaki's and skipped happily following Ranma.

At Ucchan's place.

The door opened to the restaurant. "Hello and wel- oh hello Sugar what do you want today?" Ukyou said happily getting ready for the big order that usually came with him.

"Hey Ucchan today I was just helping this guy here find a place to eat because he hasn't eaten in a week and I thought some of your food might help him." Ranma explained

"Oh, Ok, well what would you like?" asked Ukyou as she brought out her ordering tablet.

"I would Like twelve helpings of everything please!" he said slamming down a pure slab of uncut diamonds and a huge wad of bills. This act made Ukyou's eye bulge. She hasn't seen such large amounts of cash on a person, "and you can keep the change Ukyou!" the okonomiyaki chef go down to making the large order for him. Then the man said, "Oh and Ranma, if you can stay here and keep me company while I eat, I can call the school and tell them you can't come because something came up in the family." The guy said.

Ranma thought about it thenreplied, "ok".

"Hey how do you know our names anyway?"

"Well how could I not know of Ukyou she is pretty famous in this town for havng the best okonomiyaki's in Japan and if you traveled as much as I you here thing. Especially about you Ranma the heir to and practitioner of Anything Goes Martial Arts Saotome Style and the user of both Yamasen-ken Mountain of a thousand fists and umisen-ken Oceans of a thousand fists, the defeater of the phoenix god Saffron, annihilator of Herb the descendant of the dragon, and Khon Long the undefeated matriarch of the Chinese amazons." The man said off handedly leaving Ranma and Ukyou to be frozen by the shear amount of information this guy has revealed to them, (Man! If this guy charged a person for every information he has he would be a good match for Nabiki!) thought Ranma.

"Hey Sugar your orders are almost done but you can start on the ones I made already so you don't have to eat them cold." Ukyou said as she got out of her frozen state of amazement.

"Thank you Ucchan if I can call you that." Stated the man as he started to eat, no I didn't mean to be vague, I meant inhaled the already made okonomiyaki's at a very fast rate.

"Man you more than I do!" Ranma said in shock.

"And he eats faster too! Man you must have been starving!" Ukyou said watching the man eat.

To Be continued…………………………………………………………………….

How was that for a first chapter and thank you to those that read this story please Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Brothers of Old**

Thank you for the reviews so far everybody! This was my first fic and I liked all the compliments I got so far.

' words' thoughts

"words" Speech

"Capital Letters" Yelling

**(Bold Words)** Translations

(words) Authors notes

_Italics _ Flash backs (Notes: there will be very little if any flashbacks because they are really no very important)

Etc.

(Authors Notes: I had to change some of the keys for the story because for some reason some of the previous ones didn't show up when I posted it up.)

(Enough chit chat for now! On with the show!)

**Chapter 2: The Reason He's here**

That Evening at the Tendo household…

"Kasumi I'm home!" exclaimed Akane as she strolled through the sliding entrance to the Tendo household, "Welcome back Akane. Where's Ranma?" Kasumi asked.

"I thought he came home for lunch?"

"No. He didn't." Kasumi said politely.

"He's probably out with that Hussy Xian Pu!" Akane said angrily. Ever since the failed wedding Akane has been in a nasty mood that got worse with every passing day and poor Ranma, who had little trust from Akane to begin with, was no trusted at all. During this time, with a bad luck as Ranma, the sliding door opened to show a cheery Ranma standing outside.

"Hello Kasumi! I'm home!" Ranma said in a jolly mood.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Akane yelled with enough force that the glass on the sliding doors cracked.

"Calm down Akane, I was at Ucchan's with a person who helped me with Kuno." Ranma explained.

"YOU LIAR! YOU WHERE OUT HAVING SOME JOLLY TIME WITH UKYOU WEREN"T YOU RANMA NO BAKA!" she yelled rushing towards Ranma with a gigantic mallet she got out of her mysterious sub-space pocket. Ranma closed his eyes and put his arms across his face to guard against the mallet and waiting for the inevitable to happen … but the mallet never came. When Ranma opened his eyes he saw the cloaked figure with his fist up where the mallet head should be but the only sign that showed any thing about what happened was the arm of the mallet and some fine wood dust on the floor below the impact of the mallet with the fist.

"How in the world?" Ranma began but was cut off by the sheer amount of power this man held.

"Wow I kinda figured that she was violent and didn't listen to reason. But this is just ludicrous!" The cloaked figure said putting his arm back own and walking past the shocked Akane who at that point was wide-eyed and frozen in shock at what happened.

"You must be Ranma's friend correct?" Kasumi said bowing politely to the man.

"Yes you could say that. Oh! Where are my manners! My name is Kyo and " The man said bowing down to Kasumi.

"Hey Kyo, Follow me and then we can go and spar in the dojo." Ranma said taking Kyo's hand and leading him into the dojo. Akane got out of her trance and turned to Kasumi then asks, "What the hell happened just now?"

"I think you got your just dessert."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Akane asked confused by what Kasumi, the polite and always kind one of the family, just said to her.

"What do you think it means?" Kasumi replied walking away to prepare dinner.

'she needs to get her head out of ass and start thinking clearly instead of hurting poor Ranma… Oh Dear! What am I thinking' Kasumi shook her head and prepared the dishes, 'Oh dear! I should ask if Kyo is going to stay for dinner.' Kasumi thought then walked toward the dojo whereRanma and Kyo went to.

Meanwhile in the dojo…

Ranma and Kyo were at it for a couple minutes now and Ranma was starting to sweat he couldn't figure out what style this guy used it was an unknown stance and he looked like he was in a constant state of Umi- sen- ken and his power was on par with the strongest attacks of the Yama- sen- ken.

"You have nice speed Ranma, and the power to match… you also can adapt to all challenges and bend them to fit your needs, amazing!" Kyo said with a warm smile.

"thanks"

"But you lack the necessary emotional strength to learn any more ki- attacks other than those that feed off emotion."

"ho-" Ranma was about to ask but Kasumi came in at that time, "oh, sorry to bother you session but Kyo, are you staying for dinner?" She asked sweetly.

"Uh…"

"Oh come on you could stay and eat some of Kasumi's delicious cooking! It's the best I've eaten in all my life!" Ranma said excitedly.

"Ok" Kyo said giving in, "And this also gives me time to explain my entire reason I came here too."

"Dinner will be ready in a couple hours so do what you would like to do Kyo." Kasumi said bowing down and leaving the dojo to continue cooking.

Later that evening in the Tendo Family/ Dining room…

"DINNER IS READY!" Kasumi yelled out so everyone could hear her and as usual everyone ran towards the dining area and they all took their place: Kasumi at the head, to her left Tendo Soun, then Genma, followed by Nabiki, Kyo, Happosai, Akane then Ranma. Dinner went off without a hitch and today Genma and Happosai actually behaved themselves, probably because Akane was giving off a bright red aura of anger staring at Kyo, who seemed to be ignoring her for most of the dinner.

After Dinner…

"Thank you for inviting me to have dinner Kasumi it was one of the most delicious meals I have eaten in a while!" Kyo said bowing.

"Well Your very welcome Kyo." Kasumi said then walked away to wash the dishes.

"Hey, didn't you want to explain why you came to Nerima in the first place Kyo?" Ranma asked.

"Well before I tell you anything I should ask that a Nodoka Saotome come and hears this too because what I am about to say will affect all of us… mostly you Ranma."

"Ok. I will go and call mother right now." Ranma was about to leave when they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Nabiki said and then walked off to answer the door. A few minutes she came back to the room with who else, Nodoka Saotome.

"Now I can start the explanations… but before that I would advise tying down Genma here because even though he doesn't remember me I sure remember the Hell he put his own adopted-son"

To be continued…

(I know I made some of these characters out of their usual mind set but it was to move the story on.)

Please read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

**The Brothers Of Old**

(Thanks for more positive reviews trusty readers! And some of you had requests or hopes for something in this or other chapters. Don't worry about it I have thought about many of those ideas and I came up with the conclusion to try and use many of your ideas as much as possible but not make the story go so far off the original story I wrote or as farfetched. To those who hate many of the characters in Ranma ½ like Genma, let me inform you that there will be character bashings in the story since I hate many of Ranma ½ crew.)

Now on with the story!

**Chapter 3: The Explanation and maybe a Cure?**

"WHAT!" the aghast listeners said wide-eyed and shocked.

"Well I wouldn't expect Ranma to remember since it he was about 7 at the time… where do YOU think you're going you fat-ass bastard I used to call a father, Genma?" Kyo said. Everyone looked up to see Genma sweating bullets and in the middle of trying make a run for the front door. "But that wasn't much of an introduction. I am Kyo Saotome Nanashi, I am the grand- master of my own style I call the Mugen Tenken ryu (**The Infinite heavens Fist style) **I also a user of ni-to-ryu (**two sword style) ** and the blood-pact brother of Ranma Saotome and adopted brother." Kyo said bowing down

"Old man, you have a lot to explain for." Ranma said. And with that Genma tried to run for the koi pond to become a panda so he could shrug off explaining his own crimes. "Oh no you don't!" Kyo whispered as he concentrated ki to his hands and then launching it towards Genma. He tried to dodge the attack but soon was entangled in a net made of pure shining white ki. Slowly Kyo pulled Genma back slowly and painfully as he purposefully by dragging him over the dry rocky parts of the the Tendo's lawn.

"Now where was I… oh yes, I was about to tell you about how I came to be adopted by the fat lazy slob over there." Kyo said and then took a deep breath then started, "Well, it started about 4 years before Ranma learned the Neko-ken, although he hasn't mastered it yet and the training method in the old text were incomplete because the complete form of the technique has been developed into a style of its own." Kyo said off-handedly and sensing something was going to happen, "Before you ask any questions let me finish my story ok?" everyone nodded.

"Well anyways like I said it was about 4 years before Ranma learned the Neko-ken I met him and this fat-ass. You see before they found me I was beat up and lynched by some high school thugs and I was left to die from massive blood loss when Ranma found me." Kyo reminisced, "You see Ranma knew I was in trouble so he, instead of doing nothing like the rest of the people there, he took what ever was left of medical supplies and treated me the best a 6 year old could do and considering he traveled and trained a lot he knew what he was doing" this compliment put a blush on Ranma's face, "Well that's when his father decided to show up and Ranma asked if I could go with them."

"Umm… Kyo-kun, is it ok if I serve tea to everyone before it goes cold?" Kasumi asked as she began to fill cups with hot green tea. "Oh I'm sorry Kasumi I didn't know, go ahead. Oh, can I have mine extra strong please?" Kyo asked

"Sure." Kasumi said as she made a strong batch for Kyo. After she did she handed all the cups out to each person and finally gave Kyo his cup he took a sip and started again.

"At first Genma said no because I would just slow them down and I would just be another mouth to feed." Everyone then looked at Genma with a look that could kill. " well he finally cracked down and said I could travel as long as I trained just as hard as Ranma and share his responsibilities to. Well we traveled around here and there and everything was good if you could say Genma's training methods were sane or not and Nodoka"

"Please call me mom please I can't have my own adopted son to see me as a stranger." Nodoka said smiling. "Ok mother, Ranma will inform you on our travels and the training methods we were put under and the amount of torture we went through but other than that, it was all right until that day…" Kyo stopped all of a sudden and when you looked into his eyes you could see a held back fire, (no I didn't mean to be subtle), an Inferno of untold anger and sorrow.

"What, what happened Kyo?" Everyone but Ranma knew what he was talking about.

"The day Ranma and I were to learn the neko-ken." Everyone gasped at this information of course Nodoka was clueless, "When we found the training manual I read the page informing us about the dangers of learning it and told Genma about it but he paid no heed even though I showed him the exact page he skipped." Everyone looked at Genma who was sweating bullets at this point and trying to wriggle out of the ki- ropes but to no avail. "You will be dealt with later bottom feeding scum" Kyo said with venom flowing out with each word. "Well when I was about to reach where Ranma was Genma took a shortcut and took me by surprise. After we fought a little he knocked me out but what he didn't know was that since he was slow I dodged right on time to just enough not to be knocked out but immobile. After that he carried me to some shady people who were doing some cracked experiments with human regeneration who he sold me to for a bowl of rice and the reason behind it… BEAUSE HE WAS HUNGRY!" this angered Nodoka to no end.

"Genma how could you! You sold our adopted son for a bowl of rice so you can feed yourself!" Nodoka said angrily drawing her sword out of it's scabbard.

"No mother! Don't do it or you'll be just like him in the end. Plus I got some thing worse in store for him any ways." The evil grin on Kyo's face almost made the fat bastard shit his pants.

"Well after that ordeal I was…

20 minutes later… (I will not show or tell what happened because it will take too long and I want to try and get to the end as soon as possible.)

And that's what happened in the lab." Kyo finished everyone was green and sick from what they of what happened in the evil place. Nodoka was fuming mad at Genma for doing such a thing 'If he did that to him then I don't want to know what he did to Ranma. I'm going to divorce that honorless man at the first chance I get.' She thought as she quietly left for the bathroom to vomit. Once Nodoka was back Kyo started again.

"After I got out of there I traveled around to find Ranma. with only rumors to keep me going I traveled around and in to China." Gasp "Don't worry, I didn't visit Jusenkyou because I'm not dumb enough to not learn the language and learn aheadof time the facts of these places." sigh everyone let out a breath making Kyo laughed, " Well and after that I headed back to Japan hearing that you came back but didn't come back because I was busy with something else. Which brings me to the other reason I'm here… Ranma are you still cursed?"

"Yeah why?" Ranma said puzzled.

"Because the other reason is because I found you a cure to your curse." Kyo said with a grin.

"WHAT!" Everyone said. "Boy as your adoptive father you are honor bound to give me the cure first!" Genma said crawling towards Kyo, " You deserve no cure you bastard! Ranma is the only one in the world who deserves this cure." Kyo yelled angrily, Genma cringed atKyo's voice. This is when Happosai decided to step in, " No student of mine will get the cure if it means I lose one of my precious sweets (a.k.a women's breasts) !"

And Happosai jumped at Kyo, " Mugen Tengu Fuusatsuha (**Infinite Sky demon Wind slash Blast)**!" was all everyone heard when a Ki- based wind blast that shot Happosai back like a bullet. "I heard Ranma refused to become your pupil and your sexual harassment of my brother is unacceptable." Kyo turned back to Ranma, " Ranma, I will give you the cure if you follow these following conditions… but first mother, what will you do after all of this?"

"I will divorce Genma, I already have the paper works just incase, and I'll also take custody of Ranma and you. You will once again take the name of Saotome and Genma will be taken off the family registry and all engagements made by my good for nothing husband will all be annulled!" Nodoka said wit ha smirk, "Oh, and we will live in my family house."

"Well I was going to say renounce your father, annul all engagements and live with mother but now the only one I have left is for you to take up my style so I we can run a dojo together in our style!" Kyo said with a large grin. "So you in or are you out?"

To be continued….

(I will explain in later chapters on what happened to Kyo and how he came up with his unique fighting style.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Brothers of Old**

(I revised this chapter for those who wanted the chapter to be more "real" but its up to you , the readers to choose which one to read the original or the revision. and Depending on wich one you guys like, I will delete the other one.)

Last time …

"Well I was going to say renounce your father, annul all engagements and live with mother but now the only one I have left is for you to take up my style so I we can run a dojo together in our style!" Kyo said with a large grin. "So you in or are you out?"

Now back to the present!

**Chapter 4: Walk in the Park and the run in with the Warriors of the Moon**

Ranma was amazingly hard in thinking on what to do 'If I choose the cure I stop being a girl when hit by water and I don't have to worry about the engagements anymore, but on the other hand if I don't I'm stuck with all of this trouble and I'll probably get in a worse situation than I have already.' He thought as started scratching his head.

"You know you don't have to make such a big decision immediately. Think about it tonight and you can give an answer to me and mother tomorrow." Kyo said putting the cure into a subspace pocket like Mu Tzu does. "Umm, Kasumi, could you tell me where I can sleep? Because I don't want to sleep anywhere near that ass of a pops and I would also like someplace where nothing can get to me without my permission because I heard there is a cold-hearted women that would do just about anything as long as she gets money out of the deal." He said staring daggers at Nabiki and Genma. 'That guy has the galls to insult me, the Ice queen of Furinkan High! He will pay for that!' Nabiki thought as she planned on how to get the cure to sell for a high price. "You can use the attic if you want Kyo-kun." Kasumi said as she led Kyo up to his room.

Once Kyo was out of the room everyone stared at Genma. "Pops, why didn't you tell me about this?" Ranma said angrily lifting Genma by the hem of his gi.

"It was for your own good boy! You needed to learn the neko-ken to become the ultimate fighter!"

"Whats the Neko-ken?" Nodoka asked still clueless on what it was.

"Mom, the neko-ken is a failed martial arts move that is supposed to make the practitioner invincible." Ranma explained.

"So what's the problem with it?" Nodoka asked questioningly.

"Well to learn it you get tied down till you can't move with every fish and fish based product then dropped into a pit filled with starved cats… after that you repeat the process until you learn the neko-ken." Ranma explained. Nodoka was not just angry, she was pissed and ready to kill Genma if there were no children present. Ranma continued, "This move was also highly forbidden because it drove the person who tried to learn it insane and many of the people who tried to learn it before me have killed those that were around them then they lowly degenerated into beasts and died a shell of their former selves."

'I can't believe Genma would put our son through such a deed and he already did a dishonorable thing by selling Kyo to those evil people… this furthens my resolve in taking both Kyo and Ranma away from him and this place!' Nodoka thought as her face hardened with new resolve and her eyes showed a deep abyss of anger and at the same time had a shinning sparkle of love and caring.

"For now let us all go to bed and reflect on what has been revealed to us." Nodoka said with finality apparent in her voice. So everyone went to bed… or so they thought.

That night…

Ranma was in the dojo doing complex katas over and over again. This was his way of thinking and a way for him to escape the real world and delve in to his own mind for some clarity. While he was thinking, he didn't Kyo watching him and his every move calculating the best way to teach him, 'He has the potential but he hasn't tapped into his powers yet, well mostly it's because he hasn't come to accept the feral side of the neko-ken, but if he does, then it will be pointless to teach him my style for he **will** be unstoppable.' He thought with a grin.

In Ranma's mindscape

'I still don't know what to do!' Ranma thought as he went deeper into his mind. Then all of a sudden he felt a presence near him and he turned around to see his female form in the neko-ken.

"Meow"

"Umm… hi" Ranma replied a little nervously.

"Meow mew" Neko-Ranko replied as she moved towards Ranma.

"What do you want from me?" Ranma said moving away from her and closing his eyes thinking it will go away eventually.

"What do you think I want?" said a voice which he had not heard before. Ranma opened his eyes to see Neko –Ranko still there, "I want you to stop running away from your fears." Neko-Ranko spoke in a clear cut voice.

"HEY! Ranma Saotome never runs away!" Ranma said to his other half.

"Then why do you not embrace the neko-ken?" Neko-Ranko replied as she moved closer to Ranma who was trying to find a way away from her. "See you cower at the mear presence of me. I am here to teach you the real form of the neko-ken."

Ranma perked up in hearing this and in a moment of pure happiness, or stupidity, ran up and hugged his female form, after which he promptly fainted. "This is going to take a while.

Outside in the real world…

'So he is finally confronting his Neko-ken side' Kyo thought as Ranma's moves became more complex and feral. In one of the kata's, ki-claws formed and cut deep into the floor of the dojo. 'Man! He is tough and I don't want to be on the receiving end of one of those!' Kyo thought.

Back to Ranma's mindscape

"You really can learn anything in the martial arts fast!" Neko- Ranko said as Ranma just learned the most advanced Kata in the neko-ken style. Ranma finished the kata with a flying uppercut and a landing heel drop.

"Thank you Ranko. Thanks to you I have decided." Ranma said bowing respectfully. He disappeared back to control his body.

'He wil become more powerful for I have merged a little from him accepting the neko-ken and I will soon fully merge with him.' Ranko thought as she turned into a Red Tiger and disappeared into the depth of Ranma's mind.

And Back again to the real world

Ranma finished his kata. He breathed out slowly and turned around to a clapping sound to see Kyo there. "Congratulations on learning the true form of the neko-ken Ranma" He said, "Now there is no need to teach you my style but just the techniques."

"Thank you Kyo" Ranma said scratching the back of his head.

Inside the house

"Hey Kyo, can I see you in my room real quick?" Nabiki asked as Kyo andRanma got near her room. "Umm… sure, there couldn't be any harm in that. See you tomorrow Ranma." Kyo said as he entered Nabiki's room. Once inside Nabiki shut the door and took her place at her desk chair and turned to look at Kyo.

"You know you can sit down anywhere." Nabiki told Kyo, who at tht precise moment waled over to Nabiki's bed and sat down. "Well, what do you want to talk to me about?" asked Kyo as he layed back on the bed and stretched. Nabiki didn't take kindly to this but kept up her cool and calculating façade, "I wanted to know where you got the cure from and how it's made." She said.

"Well I didn't create it at all!" Kyo said as he pulled out the cure. It was clear for the most part except in the center it looked like a swirling vortex of a whitish- blue liquid, "I came across it in my travels at a temple which consists of people formerly afflicted by the curse and wanted to find a way to get rid of it with science."

"Then you must know how the cure is made and the ingredients to create it." Nabiki said as she started to lose some of her cool.

"Not really. They gave me two of these after I told them of my story and the only thing they taught me was how there are three different ki in this world." Kyo explained as he put the cure back into his subspace pocket. Nabiki was surprisingly interested in what Kyo had said, "Well what are the three types of ki?" she asked.

"Well the body produces only two basic types of ki but the third is only apparent in those who trained in it since the were young, like Ranma and I. But the body produces Reiki (**Spirit energy) **which I think you're quite familiarwith since you see Ranma use it every time he uses the soul of ice or when he gets emotional because it is tied to emotions and some train of thoughts." He stopped to let it sink into Nabiki's mind.

"So what else can the Reiki can be used as?" She asked. "Well normally, Reiki is inaccessible because those who can use it usually had a near death experience or trained in spiritual awareness to be able to use it and it has the same application to all ki attacks but heightens the power and is normally used in very powerful attacks like the complete shishi hokodan. The other ki is Fuuki (**Elemental Energy (**Fuu in this sensederives from the Japanese word for fuusui or in Chinese feng shui ) it is used subconsciously when a person's body needs to replenish ki. It also is used by the feng shui practitioners to control elements through a medium like their element compasses."

Nabiki thought this for a moment 'I wonder how much Khon Long would pay for this info?' she thought but erased the thought because she knew Khon Long probably knew.

"The final ki is the pinnacle of human, or godly power, the tenki (**Heaven Energy**) it is the combination of the touki and reiki.I think Ranma can tap in to it since the fight with Herb." finished Kyo.Nabiki thought for a moment, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing all of this for Ranma anyway, you haven't seen in so many years?" Nabiki asked.

"Never forget…"

"What?"

"I never forget what people have done to or for me and Ranma has saved my life which I can never repay. He also has been constantly pushed in to an abyss called chaos by people he once considered friends and family, I promised myself that I will help Ranma no matter what… and talking about these I would like your help."

"what kind of help?" Nabiki asked.

"Well I know you hold a betting pool and information booth but I would like you to inform all of Ranma's rivals and his fiancés that Ranma is leaving them and also tell Khon Long that she better not try and Find him unless she wants her tribe to become a lost civilization." Kyo said with total seriousness which made Nabiki shiver, "h, and you better not tell them where we went."

"You know this id going to cost you." Nabiki said.

"I know but money isn't a problem when it comes to my brother's happiness!" Kyo told Nabiki as he pulled a huge wad of money out from subspace, "This should cover it and an addition so you won't be tempted to tell anyone." He pulled out in total enough money to buy half of Asia.

"How?" Nabiki asked at such a large sum of money.

"Well you don't travel the world without finding a few artifacts and precious metals and jewels that people in the bidding circuit would die to buy." Kyo said with a smile, "And this isn't even half of what I earned from traveling around."

"Well you bought my services." Nabiki said with a tinge of sadness as to the thought she was letting go a source of great wealth.

Next morning…

"EVERYBODY BREAKFAST"S READY!" yelled Kasumi.

"Well we better not missBreakfast." Kyo said leaving the dojo with Ranma.

After breakfast

"EverybodyI have come to a decision." Ranma said. Everybody looked at Ranma, "I have decided on taking the cure! From this point on I will no longer be engaged to Anyone my pop put me in and I denounce my fathers name and I will live with my brother and mother." Ranma said. Kyo smiled and pulled out the cure and handed it to Ranma who swallowed it without second thought, "I will leave immediately."

"And so will I." Kyo and Nodoka said at the same time. Akane was outraged, "RANMA NO BAKA!" and she launched herself towards him pulling back to swing her mallet at him. But the strike hit Kyo's fist which disintegrated the head of the mallet and in a quick strike hit Akane in the solar plexus sending her flying into the wall.

"When you attempt to strike at my family, you better be prepared to be hit back." Kyo said with fire in his eyes.

"How dare you hit my little girl" Soun said going into his demon head form.

"My motto is I don't hit girls. Unless they hit me first and when they hit me I will sure as hell hit them back." Kyo said off-handedly, unphased by the demon head and left to get his belongings followed by Ranma.

Few minute later

Nodoka, Kyo, and Ranma were outsidethe Tendo house. "Raedy to go brother, mother?" Kyo asked.

"Yep"

"Yes, son"

"Wait!"

The three looked back to see Kasumi there. She walked up to Ranma and gave him a big hug, "I hope you are happy where ever you go. You were like a brother to me." She said as tears flowed out. Ranma hugged back, "I hope you have a happier life than I will Kasumi, because you deserve it most out of anyone else." he says. After that the broke away and smiled at each other.

"Well I have to go now. I'll come visit you every once in a while." Ranma said as he started off in tin the direction of his mother and brother.

Once they where a block away they could here a scream of a panda from the Tendo house area. Kyo was laughing at this.

"Son, what did you do?" Nodoka asked.

"Well at breakfast while the fat slob was downing his meal I drugged his meal with an anti-cure, another words I made his curse permanent and the anti-cure has a side effect… It keeps the afflicted in their cursed form forever!" Kyo explained. Ranma and Nodoka started laughing as they walked towards Juuban.

"So mom, where is your Family estate?" Ranma asked.

"Well son, before we go there we have to visit my close friend and his family the Hino's, and to answer your question it is near the Hino shrine." Nodoka said as they got off at their stop in Juuban.

"Now if I remember correctly it was faster to get there by cutting through this park." Nodoka said and as soon as she finished a scream was heard in side the park.

"Ok, Ranma this is time to take up our duties as Martial artists and go help the innocent!" Kyo said. Ranma replied only with a nod then both turned to their mother who just nodded also and watched as her son and adopted-son ran into the park towards the scream.

'My sons are so manly!' was the only thought going through her mind as a smile crept on to her face.

Inside the park

The Sailor senshi had their hand full on this new beast that Queen Nehellenia sent after them. "GROWRR!" the thing screeched as it shot a tentacle out. Sailor Mars dodged in time to see the tentacle create a crater where she stood.

"Mercury, can't you find a weak point on this monster?" Mars yelled as she dodged another attack.

"I can't! This creature seems to have no weaknesses as Sailor Mercury calculated in her computer, "It looks like there isn't any weakness"

"WHAT!" the others yelled, "We're doomed aren't we?" asked Chibi Moon.

With Ranma and Kyo

They have arrived at the scene. Ranma saw the girls in a skintight top, and mini skirts fighting a creature with tentacles. Ranmawas about to jump in but was held back

"What are you doing Kyo! Can't you see there in trouble?"

"Yes but we have to see how long they can last."

"They're girls they need to be protected." protested Ranma.

"Have you learned nothing from the Chinese Amazons. They're female warriors! The key word here is female warriors. I would think that they can handle their on." Ranma bit his lips and watched.

Back with the senshi's

"Ugh!" Mercury said as she was flung back by the attack of the monster.

"Moon spiral heart attack!"

"Mercury aqua rhapsody!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Coconut Cyclone"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

The attacks hit the monster causing a shock wave. The Senshi's had a smile on their face as the dust settled but the smile turned to one of shock as the monster had no sign of any harm had come to it. Then it lashed out it's tentacles for a killing strike. Luckily their training, they dodged the killing point but was severely injured.

Back with Ranma and Kyo in the Bushes.

"I can't handle it anymore! I'm going to help them!" Ranma told Kyo. Kyo nodded, "You're right I think I have seen long enough Lets go!" Kyo said and they both ran at the creature.

With the senshies.

The monster advanced toward the senshi's position. The senshi's thought that they were doomed to fail.

"MOUKO TAKABISHA (**Howl of the Fierce Tiger)**" a voice yelled from behind them as they saw a bright blue blast pass them and take out a chunk of the monster. The senshi's turned around to see two attractive and males running towards them. One had black hair tied into a ponytail and wore some Chinese Clothes. He was lean and his clothes showed muscle as well as his arms. The other also had black hair tied in a ponytail. His clothes were more European (Looks like the attire of Leon Belmont from Castlevania: Curse of Darkness except he wore no sleeves or gloves/gauntlets, his clothes are Dark blue and his Jacket thingy is Blood red with a golden linning.) and on each hand there was Metal Bracers with an intricate carving of a Dragon. He also wore a blood red cloak

"Are you guy's ok? Any of you hurt?" the one in the chinese clothing asked bringing the senshi's out of their love struck gaze.

"Yes we are and we'll handle this beast." As Sailor Mars was about to stand Ranma grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

"Sorry ladies it's a martial artists duty to help the innocent and this beast just pisses me off too much. Kyo, lets go primal on this monsters ass!" Ranma shouted to Kyo who only smiled.

"Ok brother Ranma" said Kyo as he and Ranma stood up and Ran towards the beast at god-like speed. 'Wow! That guy what's his name Ranma is really strong!where did he learn such ki control?' Sailor Mars thought as she watched ranma us mouko takabisha on the beast. 'These power readings are off the charts! Who are those guys and why is that guy so cute!' Sailor mercury thought as she looked at Kyo, 'He has such a nice ass to.' Mercury blushed and scolded herself for having thought such things. Kyo, as the other called him, was his name from what the senshies could come up with and the other one was named Ranma. The creature now noticing the two filed it as a threat and shot it's tentacle at the two. They dodged with ease. Ranma created a blueball of energy in his right palm and punched the creature, but what surprised the senshi was the fact that as soon as the fist touched the creature a large gash in the mark of claws appeared on the creature. On further inspection the senshies saw clear, blue claws on the fist of Ranma which he hit the creature with. Mars just watched the two in awe.

"Mercury, can you tell me who are these two and how powerful are they?" Sailor Moon asked as she watched the two actually harm the beast that they have failed to even scratch.

"Well we can presume they are not an enemy. And from what they call each other Kyo and Ranma are their names." Mercury explained as she looked at her computer as she observed the two, "Oh my god!" Mercury said as her jaw dropped to the floor.

"What?" the others asked her.

"How can this be… it must be some kind of mistake."

"What is it Mercury?"

"Those two's power is off the charts! The guy the other calls Kyo has the power greater than ALL of us in our star forms and half the strongest enemies we fought." Jaws of the other senshies dropped at that point, "That's not all… the other guy, Ranma has a power level that equals All of us in our star forms and ALL of the Enemies we fought, weak and strong"

"That's impossible!"

"But it is." Mercury said as the creature was slammed in to a giant tree which was promptly destroyed from the force of the punches Kyo and RAnma were sending. The creature couldn't attack and couldn't defend it's self.

"Ranma let me finish this guy off." Kyo said as they jump kicked the beast. The creature was close to none existence as each of their attacks destroyed a part of the creature.

"Do you worst Kyo!" was the reply he got.

"Mugen Tenken Ryu ougi: Ryoma Daigekitotsu (**Infinite Heavens fist style secret technique: Demon Horse Stampede)**" Yelled Kyo as his right fist bursted in pitch black flames he Pulled back the fist and shot it out at the creature. At that very moment the flames on his fist took the form of a Stampeding Demon Horse that engulfed the enemy. Once the Attack was over, there was nothing left of the creature. The sailor senshi's in all their days of fighting has never seen such power and abilities these two showed. The two walked up to the senshi's.

"I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this" Ranma said scratching his head. "And I am Kyo Saotome." Kyo said bowing respectfully.

"How do you guys use so much ki and that much control over it?" Mars asked the two.

"We were trained at a young age, and we are martial artists that are the best of our generation and the past." They both said.

"Umm… Mars what is ki?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Ki is energy the body uses when doing anything in life. Usually it is used unconsciously, some people can use ki to a slight degree but I have never seen such control and amount of ki used by not only one but two people." Mars explained.

"Could any of you tell us who you are?" Kyo asked bringing the Senshi's attention to them once again. Sailor Venus spoke first, "Oh sorry, how rude of us. We are the warriors of truth and love, the sailor senshi!" Kyo and Ranma looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"The one with blue hair is Sailor Mercury." Venus said. Mercury looked a Kyo who smiled and she blushed then turned her head away. "The one next to her is Sailor Mars." Mars just bowed. "The blond one is our leader Sailor moon/ Princess Serenity." Sailor moon just smiled and waved. "The tiny one is Sailor chibi moon." The child senshi walked over to Kyo and Ranma and shook their hands, "Thanks for the help!" she said smiling. "Ok… the one in green is sailor Jupiter." Jupiter winked at the two sending shivers down their spines. "And Last but not least I'm sailor Venus!" she said with a little arrogance.

"Then who are those three there?" Kyo asks.

"Oh. Those three starting from the left are Sailor Neptune, Uranus and Pluto in that order." Sailor moon told them. And without warning the three senshi's attacked Kyo and Ranma.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kyo yelled at the attacking senshi's, "Well, these guyes don't seem like they will stop. Can I count them as a threat Ranma?" Kyo asked Ranma.

"It seems we have no choice." Ranma said.

Couple minutes later

The three were detained and tied up to a tree.

"Now that's handled mind telling me why in hell you attacked me and my Brother?" Ranma asked.

"Whats going on here and who are these women in thata skimpy clothing? Have yopu two been doing something behind my back?" Nodoka said to her two sons, suprising them.

"Mom! You surprised us and no these people say they are the warriors of love and justice and thses women" Kyo explained pointing towards the tied down sailor senshi's, "Just tried to kill us."

"Oh my!" Nodoka said covering her mouth.

"This is going to be a long day eh Ranma?" Kyo asked.

"Yes it is Kyo. Yes it is." Ranma replied.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Brothers of Old**

(Sorry for the late update faithful readers! I kinda got into a tight spot on my computer and I couldn't get my computer to go onto the internet because of a damned hacker! Those of you who have the time to tell me that they aren't going to be reading the story again, not to be disrespectful to those who took the time to read all the chapters up so far and come to the choice, stop writing that you're never going to read the story ever again! its just pointless just write what you don't like about it and leave it as so!)

(Sorry! I'm starting to rant)

On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon

Last time…

"Whats going on here and who are these women in thata skimpy clothing? Have yopu two been doing something behind my back?" Nodoka said to her two sons, suprising them.

"Mom! You surprised us and no these people say they are the warriors of love and justice and thses women" Kyo explained pointing towards the tied down sailor senshi's, "Just tried to kill us."

"Oh my!" Nodoka said covering her mouth.

"This is going to be a long day eh Ranma?" Kyo asked.

"Yes it is Kyo. Yes it is." Ranma replied.

**Chapter 5: The visit to the Shrine! Part 1**

Ranma and Kyo started to explain what took place. After the explanation Ranma introduced the Senshi's one by one.

"So how do you fight in those clothing? Aren't they restricting?" Nodoka asked the senshi's.

"Well, surprisingly, no not really." Mars replied, "and who are you?"

"Oh where are my manners!" Nodoka bows, "I am Nodoka Abarai, the mother of Ranma Abarai and the adopted son Kyo." With that Ranma and Kyo simultaneously bowed towards the senshies making some of them blush. Then Kyo looked at the Park clock.

"Aw crap! Mom Look at the time! We only have 5 minutes to get to the Hino shrine!" Kyo said pointing to the clock.

"Oh my we better hurry!" Nodoka said, "Well I guess this is good bye for now and Make sure you explain this to the others over there." Nodoka said looking at the Outers as they are called by the others.

"Mom we don't have time! We need to roof hope there if we want to make it on time!" Ranma said as he lifted his mother bridal fashion, "Can any of you tell us which direction the Hino shrine is?" Ranma asked the senshi's. Mars pointed towards the direction, "If you you go that way, 4 Km you'll get to the shrine, oh and the Name of the shrine changed from the Hino shrine to the Hikawa shrine if you want to know."

"Thanks" said Ranma as he bounded off Kyo quickly bowed and followed suit, then what made the senshi's eyes bulge was that Ranma and Kyo jumped at to the roof of a building and disappeared out of sight.

"Ami-chan, how tall is that building?" Sailor Moon asked pointing towards building that Ranma and Kyo hopped onto like it was nothing.

"Well I would say about four stories tal-"

"AW CRAP" Mars shouted.

"What's wrong Rei-chan?" Mercury asked her.

"They're going to MY shrine!" she said leaving the others wide-eyed, "We need to get there fast!" Mars said.

"But we can't leave them here like that." Mercury said as she looked towards the outers but they were gone, "Never mind." Taking off their transformed state and running towards the shrine.

At the shrine

"We amazingly arrived on time!" Kyo said as he landed on the last step of the shrine.

"What I can't believe is that you got here before I did and I started first." Ranma said as he landed and set their mother down.

"Well you had to carry more with you." Kyo reasoned.

"That's true."

"Will you two stop standing around and hurry up. You two need to meet my long time friend." Nodoka said as she walked up to the house next to the shrine. Ranma and Kyo jogged up next to Nodoka and stood their while she rang the door bell. After a few minutes they heard a shuffling of feet coming towards the door. The door was opened by a girl Ranma and Kyo's age (We know who) she had a standard Miko in training clothing on. She had long flowing violet-black hair and dark brown (I don't knowwhat her eye color is) eyes.

"May I ask who you are?" She asked.

"I am Nodoka Abarai, and these are my sons Ranma and Kyo. We are here to see the Head priest of the shrine." Nodoka stated to the girl.

"Please, come in." the girl said as she let in the Abaraies, "Please come this way." She said as she guided them to a room that slightly reminded Ranma of the Tendo living room.

"I will call for the head priest." Said the girl as she close the door and left. A few minutes later an old man walked in.

"Nodoka! Why you haven't changed since last time I saw you!" the old man said as he bowed down to her. "Same here Mr. Hikawa you haven't changed either." Nodoka said as she returned the gesture.

Then the girl came in and whispered something into his ear then left.

"Sorry about that. That was my granddaughter, Rei Hino, she has some of her friends over for something." He said.then he looked at Ranma and Kyo, "Oh! These must be your sons that you told me so much about on the phone."

"Yes they are this is my son Ranma," she said pointing to Ranma, "and this one is my adopted son, Kyo"

"Nice to meet you!" both said bowing respectfully.

"Hohoho no need to be so tense!" said the old man, "But Nodoka it has been so long since I last saw you! You must tell me what has happened over the years."

"I will." Nodoka answered then looked at her two sons, "Boys we need to catch up with each other. Do you mind if you guys go outside for a little while?"

"No problem mom." They said and left. Once the door was closed the old man sat down.

"So what has happened."

"Well…"

Over with Ranma and Kyo

"What should we do Ranma?" Kyo asked Ranma in the hall way.

"We could spar with each other." Ranma said

"But with our luck, we'll destroy half of the shrine." Kyo replied.

"We just don't need to use our ki attack." Ranma said as he dragged his brother out to the front of the shrine.

With the sailor scouts

Rei let out a heavy sigh of relief as she walked towards her room. Once she entered her room she sat down with the others.

"I can't believe my parents were friends with those two's mother!" Rei said as she told what happened in the guest room. Just then, a big boom sounded out in the front of the shrine.

"What was that!" Usagi aka Sailor moon said as the rumble from the boom made her fall on to her back.

"Lets go check it out." Kino a.k.a sailor Jupiter suggested as she got up to see what it was. Everyone else nodded and followed her out.

With Nodoka at the same time

"And that was what happened." Nodoka finished her talk and sipped some tea.

"Hmm… that must have been tough on yo-" the old mans talk was interrupted by a big boom.

"What was that!" the old man said and went to where the noise came from.

Outside

"I told you this was going to happen!" Kyo yelled as the dust settled and showed the 13 inch diameter crater that Ranma's heel-drop created, "Just Look at that! How are we supposed to fix this hole!"

"We can hope they don't notice."

"HOW in the seven hells Can you not notice this giant gapping hole in the MIDDLE OF A freaken Shrine!" Kyo yelled at Ranma who became chibi-fied as he shrank from the truth. That was when their bad luck hit and everyone in the house came out to see what was going on.

"Ok! What the hell happened here!" Rei said, "And who put a crater in the front of the shrine?"

"That would be us." Kyo said, "After we left to let your grandfather and mom to catch up for old time's sake my brother here decided we should spar to kill some time. It was going good until HE decided to kick it up a notch and HAD to use ki in his last attack against me and here we are!" concluded Kyo.

"So you're telling me that HE did this in ONE strike?" Rei and her grandfather asked at the same time.

"That's the jest of it."

"Amazing! Nodoka, I couldn't believe how powerful your son! Hahaha this is great!"

"Grandpa! He just destroyed our property!" Rei said angry at how her grandfather could be so calm.

"All I see is a boy with potential and dedication to the arts. Plus all we need to do is cover it with dirt from the forest in the back and cover it in cement." Rei's grandfather said and looked at his watch, "It looks like we talked for a long time and it's pretty late for you guys to be out. Why don't you guys stay here for the night! There are plenty of rooms to stay in."

"Well… we don't want to intrude." Ranma said, "Plus we're martial artists we'll protect ourselves."

"None sense! I won't have any of it!" the grandfather said as he pushed the three into the house, "Rei your friends are welcome to stay here for the night to! You guys can have a sleep over!" at first they were worried that the two attractively destructive men would do something, but then they had no other choice against Rei's happy grandfather so they accepted.

"Whoohoo! Rei, be ready to make a lot of food because this causes for a celebration!" Her grandfather said as he walked back into the house.

"There's no way I'll accept those two staying here!" Rei said.

"Come on Rei! Your having two hotties staying with you! Frankly we're all jealous of you!" Minako said as everyone else nodded in unison.

"Oh do what you want!" Rei said hotly and walked in to the house to make dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Brothers of Old**

(Hello Everybody! Sorry for not updating for a long while. I was busy writing my new fic and also the fact that I was stuck on how to further the story. But none the less, Enjoy!)

Previously:

"Whoohoo! Rei, be ready to make a lot of food because this causes for a celebration!" Her grandfather said as he walked back into the house.

"There's no way I'll accept those two staying here!" Rei said.

"Come on Rei! Your having two hotties staying with you! Frankly we're all jealous of you!" Minako said as everyone else nodded in unison.

"Oh do what you want!" Rei said hotly and walked in to the house to make dinner.

**Chapter 6: The Visit to the Shrine Part 2**

In the kitchen all the girls were helping prepare dinner while the Men started to set the table. Everyone was busy with something. Nodoka watched the hustle and bustle to prepare a big dinner for the guests that were staying over.

"Mrs. Abarai."

"Please call me auntie. Mrs. makes me feel so old," Nodoka said with a smile, "And what did you want Rei-san?"

"Well, I wanted your opinion on this new recipe of mine, could yousample some before I put it out for the rest of us to eat?" Rei asked.

"Sure," Nodoka said as she took her chopsticks and picked up a piece of the food and put it in her mouth, "My! This is delicious! With this kind of cooking you would make a good wife to the lucky man that marries you."

This statement made Rei blush, "Well I guess that's all the items for tonight's dinner. Usagi, help me carry them into the dining room."

"Ok, what should I car"

"C-C-C-CAT!" They heard from the dining room. Everyone that was in the kitchen ran in to see what it was going on. What they saw was a Ranma shivering in fright holding on to the ceiling with ki and a kyo shaking his head slowly with his hand slapped over his face, and the culprit to this was…, "LUNA!" Usagi shouted as she ran over and picked up the strange black cat with a cresent mark on her forehead.

"Geeze Ranma, I would have thought that learning the true neko-ken would help you with your fears of cats." Kyo said.

"WHAT! Genma actually taught that accursed thing to poor Ranma!" Rei's Grandfather shouted going pale with fright and then flushing red with anger.

"Umm, what's neko-ken?" everyone except Nodoka asked.

"It is a forbidden art that was created for the sole purpose of creating a perfect and invincible fighter." Kyo and Mr. Hikawa explained at the same time.

"SO what was wrong with it?" Ami asked intrigued by the prospect of the invincible fighter.

"May I Mr. Hikawa?" Kyo asked respectfully.

"Go right ahead my boy," He answered.

"Well the training actually violent and very grueling but it did produce invincible fighters," Kyo said.

"And what is the training method?" Ami asked thinking of using the training as a way to make the scouts stronger.

"Well, even if I said it produced invincible fighters, these fighters were very few and used in the front lines as berserkers." Kyo said. This confused Ami.

"But wouldn't you use those few invincible fighters as a last resort?" Ami asked.

"No, mainly because the neko-ken practitioners were a danger to the village and anyone that got near them in general." He replied.

"Why were they?" Ami asked dreading the answer.

"When I said that the training was grueling and violent, I was being subtle. You see, to learn the neko-ken you must be at a young age around the age of 10 and below. The actually preparation time actually takes longer than the actual training it's self and was banned from practice from the high mortality rates. But not only from physical pain and stress but from the Mental stress to."

"So what is the training method?" Ami said a little pale from the explanation.

"Well, first you dig a hole in the ground that is very deep and can't be escaped by the practitioner. Then you fill the hole with cats and let them starve for a while." Kyo explained As the faces of the listeners paled and was almost sheet white.

"Then what?" Everyone asked but dreaded the response.

"The Teacher will tie up the practitioner in a way that wouldn't let the practitioner escape with fish products, then you take the poor soul and toss him/her into the pit of starving cats and cover the hole and seal it only letting the student out once he mastered the neko-ken." Kyo finished. He looked to see everyone sickly pale in the face with tears falling out of their eyes.

"So you're telling us that that's the only way to learn neko-ken?" Ami asked

"Well back then yes, but they created a more safer way of teaching it without the nasty side-effect of going insane. I'm even amazed Ranma is sane even after all the trauma of being beaten severely by the horrible training methods of that bastard, and on top of that being beaten by an angry ex- fiancée that beat him for things he didn't commit." Kyo said rubbing the back of his head. This made almost everyone lose their appetites for dinner but was forced by Nodoka and Mr. Hikawa.

"Hey Ranma," Kyo said as he cleaned up his plates and started standing up from the table.

"Yeah"

"Do you want to spar again?"

"Sure why not."

"Can we watch?" The girls asked.

"I just want to make sure you don't destroy anything!" Rei said glaring daggers at Ranma. They all started to walk outside to watch the two males spar.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Brothers of Old**

(Nothing to say much here Just enjoy it.)

**Chapter 7: The Visit to the Shrine Part 3**

Everyone was outside and chose a place to sit on the veranda while munching on treats, well Usagi was. The two brothers were facing each other.

"So what are the rules to this spar, Ranma?" Kyo asked.

"Well, I was thinking you should choose again." He replied.

"Well, how about anything goes as long as the damage is kept to a minimum to none at all," Kyo said. Ranma raised a finger, "And Yes that includes ki attacks, and don't worry about hurting me, remember what I told you at the Tendo's." Kyo said before Ranma could say anything. Ranma just nodded. Then both bowed to each other respectfully then dashed at each other fist pulled back for a powerful punch, but even though the cure did cure him of the curse, it apparently didn't cure him of being a water magnet. It started to rain heavily.

"Wow I didn't hear this in the weather report." Rei said as she looked up at the sky.

During the rain the clash of fists by the two brothers continued. Ranma jumped over the low sweep that Kyo used to throw him off balance but was hit by a following uppercut that hit him in the gut. Ranma back-flipped to land on his feet then kicked off to start counter measures.

"Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma shouted as he about to shoot his fists to hit Kyo. Kyo brought both his arms up to guard, but Ranma was one step ahead as Ranma disappeared with his presence going along with him for the ride.

'Damnit that call was a fake' Kyo thought as he calmed himself down.

Everyone, except Mr. Hikawa, Kyo, and Nodoka, were surprised and was looking frantically to where Ranma disappeared to.

"You guy's won't be able to see him. He's moving faster than the eye could see and he is also suppressing his presence with ki so you can't find him." Kyo said Getting into a defensive stance.

"But Isn't that impossible?" Usagi asked while the others girls nodded in agreement but surprised that Usagi said something intelligent that wasn't about boys. Just then Kyo's top disappeared into thin air showing off his muscles and hardened six pack abs.

'This made the girls blush, 'Wow that's a nice body' they thought and blushed but then Kyo turned around. The girls were horrified at the sight of his back. His entire back was covered in burns, scars which Ami deduced to destruction of cells by being beaten by a blunt objects, and cuts, and screw holes, they even found some metal sheets surgically drilled onto some parts of the rib cages ( think of Vash from Trigun and the episode where he shows his wounds, except to a more severe degree).

"So this is what you were talking about," Mr. Hikawa said to Nodoka.

"What, What happened?" Ami and the others asked. Nodoka was about to say something but Kyo cut her off.

"When my brother was about to learn the neko-ken our idiot ex-father sold me off to some doctors who were researching Human regeneration for the triads. Do you guys know what my adoptive father sold me to them for?"

All the girls nodded but dreaded the answer.

"That bastard sold me for a measely bowl of rice which he promptly at on the spot and left me to train Ranma in the neko-ken. I was left behind to be tested on. To test out to see if it would work the instated all forms of torture known to man. Luckily, the horrible ones were saved till later when they actually got it right." Tears appeared on the gils faces shocked and appalled by what this boy has gone through in his life. Just then, Ranma appeared out of nowhere behind Kyo.

"Hey! Eat this Kyo, Saotome Ryu Umisenken: Hakudatoushinshou!" Ranma yelled as he shot his fingers at pressure points that are located along the spinal cord. But Kyo had anticipated this move and as the fingers shot at him, he ducked under the attack and elbowed Ranma in to stomach. Then grabbed his right wristand flung him into a tree, which promptly fell down. Ranma stood up and wiped the sweat off his face.

"Not bad Kyo, but how about this! Moukotakabisha!" and like last time a shinning blue blast that portrayed confidence shot out at Kyo.

"Nice but how about this! Hiryuu shouten ha revised: Kokshouryu shouten ha!" Kyo yelled as his hand released negative ki that collided with the confident energy of the moukotakabisha and created a twister with the ki blast of confidence was reduced to ki blades that spun around in the eye of the twister.

"Crap! Hiryuu shouten ha kaitei ban: Hiiryuu hyoutoppa horizontal blast version!" Ranma shouted as he shot a twisting right straight forcing the blast to be nullified and the excess ki rebounded to hit Kyo dead on in the chest flinging him through 10 really thick tree's and created a crater in the ancient blessed tree of the shrine. From this blast Kyo spat out blood and walked back towards the group while blood flowed out of his mouth and when you looked closely you could see a portion of Kyo's torso was missing.

"Kyo you're injured! We need to take you to a hospital fast!" Ami said as she ran up to Kyo who held up his hand to signal a stop.

"Don't need to. It's healing right now." Kyo said pointing to the wound and to an aspiring doctor, this intrigued her but as a typical school girl, this disgusted her to no end. The wouns started to heal the blood vessels then it immediately started to regenerate the nerve fibers than replace the skin cells. In under a few minutes the wound was almost non-existing, except for a tiny scar which disappeared shortly afterwards.

"Hey Ranma, I give up this match. That last attack drained me of most of my ki and just defending against that fatale blast took up the little of my ki I had remaining." Kyo said as he fell uncouncious to the ground in a heap.

Everyone ran to check up on Kyo to see if he was alright. Once they knew he was just fatigued they, as in Ranma, carried Kyo into the guest room where they laid him down in to a futon and quietly left to go to a different room. But for some strange reason, Ami stayed behind.

"Hey Ami, Aren't you gonna come with us?" Usagi asked loudly, which earned a bop on the head by the other girls.

"No I'll stay here just in case something happens." Ami said.

"Well, ok. But if something does happen I don't want us to be responsible for him dying on us." Rei said.

"Ok" Ami said and with that the others left the room. 'I wonder why I stayed behind, I mean we already know that he just over exerted himself and a little rest would bring him back to normal.' Ami thought as looked toward the sleeping figure of Kyo. "Wow." Amis said to herself looking at Kyo's lean, muscular figure, she slowly put a hand on his stomach and slowly moved the hand over his chest. 'What am I doing!' she thought as she pulled her hand back blushing, 'Was I feeling up Kyo for a moment there?' Kyo stirred for a moment surprising Ami, but soon went back to staying still.

Couple hours later

Kyo opened his eyes and looked around, "Where am I?" he asked to no one in particular and then remembered the spar, 'Oh yeah I fainted and they probably got Ranma to carry me into this room to rest' he thought as he got up from the futon then he heard a faint breathing and looked around the room to see a girl with blue hair sleeping. 'Must be one of Rei's friend. I wonder why she's in here though.' He thought as he lifted her up bridal style and then gently laid her down in to the futon and tucked her in. He looked up at the clock to see what time it was.

"Wow, I slept till midnight, I guess I did over exert myself a little too much." He whispered to himself as he quietly opened the door the closed it so not to disturb the blue-haired girls fitful rest.

Couple minutes later

Ami woke up to see herself in Kyo's futon. 'Why am I in Kyo's futon, more importantly, where is Kyo?' she thought as she went out side and looked in to all the other vacant rooms but he wasn't there. Then when she went outside to find Kyo she found him on the roof of the main shrine looking up at the sky with a small smile on his face.

"Can I ask you why you're up there?" Ami said to which Kyo looked down at her and replied, "Well I didn't want to disturb you sleep so I tucked you in and came out here, then I saw how bright and clear the stars are tonight so II decided to climb up here and watch the night sky."

"Oh ok" Ami said as she turned around to go back into the house.

"Wait!" Kyo said as he hopped off the roof and flipped in midair to land facing Ami, "Would you like to join in watching the stars with me?" He asked her. Ami just looked into Kyo's obsidian eyes and then she blushed slightly seeing him smile. She just nodded not trusting her voice. But what made her blush more was the fact that Kyo lifted her up bridal style and then jumped on to the shrine roof.

"You ok? You're face is red as a tomato." Kyo said to her. 'Oh my god! A cute boy just asked me to stargaze with him!' she thought as her face became brighter with the shade of red.

"I'm ok" she replied with a little squeaky voice. He smiled and looked up at the sky.

"You know, we never got to introduce ourselves to each other, my name is Kyo Abarai! whats yours?" Kyo said.

"M-m-m-my n-name is Ami Mi-Mizuno." She said stuttering from the nervousness she felt.

"Well, it's nice to be your acquaintance Ami-san." Kyo said smiling.

"Same here" Ami said as she looked up into the night sky. After a couple minutes passed Ami fell asleep to which Kyo picked her up and brought her back to the guest room where he slept and tucked her in again. He left the room to find another place to sleep.

While back in his room, Ami had a smile on her face, dreaming about Kyo.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

**Brothers of Old**

(This chapter is Mainly about Ranma and goes around him. Sailor Mercury/Ami and Kyo are not involved what so ever.this is after the fight and they put Kyo into bed so sorry if I skip a few parts of the story.)

(Enjoy!)

**Chapter 8: Visit to the Shrine Part 3b**

Ranma and the others walked down the corridor into the living room.

"Did you HAVE to go so far in your spar there Ranma?" Rei asked still shocked at the brutality of the two. Ranma closed his eyes and turned around and faced Rei.

"He wanted me not to pull any punches back so I honored his wish that is all," Ranma said as he paced around the room a little, "I'm going to bed." He said after a few minutes.

"I'll guide you to your room then." Mr. Hikawa said as he got off the couch. After the two left the room the women went into a little discussion.

"Auntie, why didn't you stop them when clearly they were going too far even for a spar?" Makoto asked the mother of the two boys.

Nodoka closed her eyes and replied softly, "It's not my place to say."

"What do you mean by that! You're their mother!" Aino yelled.

"Let me ask you, after 11 years of being separated, do you believe that they would listen to me?" Nodoka said, "I mean what am I supposed to say to them?" she began crying.

"It's alright auntie, we're sorry. We didn't mean to touch an unhealed wound in your heart." The girls said as the hugged Nodoka.

"Thank sniff you girls" Nodoka said as she hugged the girls. The door opened and walked in Mr. Hikawa.

"Man, that boy must have been as tired as Kyo! As soon as he got the futon out he went down." Mr. Hikawa said.

"That's my son for you." Nodoka said giggling a little.

"Umm, could you tell us a little about your sons auntie?" Makoto asked. This put a smile on Nodoka's face.

"Sure" She said as she gestured all the girls to gather around, "Well, My son's are very honor bound and I must say that they are man amongst men because they will do nothing to break their honor codes and will fight to the death to protect their loved ones. I even heard that Ranma killed a god to save one of his ex-fiancée."

"How could he have killed a god! That is just impossible!" Rei said shocked.

"I don't know but you have to ask Ranma about that later." Nodoka said.

"Is there anything else that you know about your son auntie?" Aino asked.

"All I know is that their good for nothing father sold them and engaged them to multiple people for food, and that their father made their lives an exact definition to Hell on Earth." Nodoka said with a little sadness in her voice and mixed in was a hint of hate and malice.

"I think we all need to rest. It's getting late and I think we should give ourselves some time to let our minds digest the information!" Mr. Hikawa said. All the girls nodded and got up to go brush their teeth when-

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHH!"

"What was that?" the girls asked each other.

"It sounded like Ranma's voice." Rei said.

"Girls what was that scream!" Mr. Hikawa said as he came running with Nodoka right behind him.

"I don't know grandpa but I think that was Ranma!" Rei said. Mr. Hikawa ran towards the room where Ranma was sleeping in. everyone followed behind him. Once they reached the room Mr. Hikawa knocked on the door.

"Ranma! Ranma are you Ok! Ranma!" He yelled but the only answer he got was another blood curdling scream.

"Ranma I'm coming in!" Mr. Hikawa said as he opened the door. The sight was sickening. Ranma was lying on the floor in a fetal position holding on to his head as claw marks became apparent on his clothes and blood was flowing out from the wounds.

Then Ranma started to speak in a barely audible voice, "Mom, Pops, Someone help me! It hurts! Make it stop!" he said as he cried. The girls saw this and were horrified. At the sight Aino promptly threw up, Makoto fainted, Usagi and Chibi Usa followed suit and feinted, Rei was with Aino and threw up.

"Nodoka ran to her son and held him in her arms crying, "What's wrong Son? Please answer me." She cried as the only answer she got from Ranma were hiccups and sniffs from the crying form of Ranma.

"I was afraid of this." Mr. Hikawa said walking towards the boy.

"What's happening to him?" Nodoka asked tears running down her face, "What's wrong with my son?"

"What we are seeing is the side-effect of learning such a traumatic thing as the Neko-ken. Every practitioner of the neko-ken as you know, other than Ranma, has gone insane. Well this is what happens in many cases with survivors of the experience. Every once in a while they relive their experience in the Dark pit in their dreams eating away at them mentally, so another words if the training itself didn't drive you inane, these dreams will." He explained, "From what Kyo said he learned the neko-ken at the age of 11. He probably went through this for several years. I'm amazed this boy is still sane."

This information made Nodoka hate Genma even more and Hate herself for not being able to protecting her own son. She hugged him tighter and started to run her hand through his hair.

"Shhh. Everything is going to be alright my son, mother is here for you now." She said softly to Ranma who began to calm down being in a loving embrace by his mother.

"I couldn't be there when you needed it the most. But I swear I will protect you and Kyo for as long as you need me to." Nodoka said as she hugged her son even tighter.

"Mr. Hikawa I think you should take the girls to their rooms." She said to him. After which he promptly picked the girls up to take to their sleeping quarters.

She Looked at Ranma's face to see a smile on his face. Soon sleep took over her body.

To be continued…

(I know it was a little graphic but give me a break here Oh and sorry if this chapter felt a little too short for your taste. You have my sincerest apologies for that.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Brothers of Old**

(Not much to say here. Except enjoy the story)

**Chapter 9: Their New Home **

Morning time before breakfast

The morning light's of the sun was creeping through the crack in the curtains to light up the face of the sleeping Ami. The slowly got up and rubbed her eyes of squinting her eyes to let her eyes get used to the light. She then stretched, "Wow that was the best sleep I had in a long time," She said to herself as she looked around the room, "Just a minute, why am I in Kyo's room? I thought I was watching the stars with…" she blushed thinking of what happened last night. She looked around to see no one in the room other than herself.

'I wonder where Kyo is,' She thought as she got up and cleaned up the room before leaving to go look for the kind and extremely cute boy.

Over with Ranma and Nodoka

Ranma opened his eyes, as he always woke up so he could defend himself from a surprise attack by Genma, was surprised he couldn't move his arms or get up for that matter. He looked around and saw that his mother was holding him in her arms, and this put a smile on his face looking at his mothers smiling face as she continued to sleep. Cautiously he tried to get himself out of his mothers grasp but to no avail, she just held on to him tighter.

Ranma now needed to go to the toilet really bad at this point (Sucks to be him and be stuck with bad luck!) so after a couple moments more of wriggling and dislocating shoulder joints, he finally got out of her grasp and ran for the bathroom.

Back with Ami

"Kyo! Kyo! Where are you?" Ami said as she went around the house looking for him.

"What are you doing up so early Ami-chan?" she heard someone say behind her. She turned around to see Rei and the other girls yawning as they walked towards their friend.

"Kyo's missing, I can't find him anywhere." She said. Just then there was a loud thud out in the yard the girls looked at each other and ran towards the noise. As soon as they reached the area with the noise they saw Kyo on the ground… to be precise, in a crater in the shape of his outline **ON** the ground.

"KYO!" Ami yelled as she began running towards the still figure of Kyo followed by the other girls. Suddenly, Kyo lifted his head up, "Morning already! Kami that was the best sleep I had in a while!" He said causing all the girls to face fault and skid past him.

"As soon as that happened Rei, Makoto, Usagi, and Aino got up ran to him and punched him over the head, "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" they yelled at him.

"Heh heh heh. Sorry about that." He said to them rubbing the back of his head which had been shoved back in the face shaped part of the crater. He put both hands palm down on the ground and did a hand stand before pushing himself off and doing a flip facing the girls landing on his feet.

"Man, it's great to sleep outdoors but man it makes you stiff all over." Kyo said as he started to do morning stretches. As he did this, there where sickening cracks sounding from all the joints in his body.

"WHERE exactly did you sleep last night?" Rei asked as tried to calm herself down and refrain from knocking Kyo in to the stratosphere.

"Up on that branch." Kyo said as he pointed up to the branch almost near the top of tree. The eye balls of the girls almost flew out of their eyes as they looked at the place where Kyo pointed at.

"Your crazy to sleep there!" Makoto said, "Your lying to us aren't you?"

"If I was, why would there be a crater in my likeness unless I fell from that height?" Kyo retorted, "Umm… why are you girls still in your pajamas? Isn't it cold?" The girls looked at themselves and blushed.

"You're impossible." Rei said angrily as she walked back to the house followed by the others except Ami who walked over to Kyo.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Ami asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks for worrying about me though." Kyo replied with a smile on his face which made her blush even deeper.

"Let's get you inside before you catch a cold." Kyo said as he patted her shoulder and walked back toward the house followed by Ami.

With Ranma at the exact moment where we left off

"Thank Kami I just got there in time!" Ranma exclaimed as he got out. He stifled a yawn and rubbed his eyes to take out the remaining sleep he had in him. 'I should go wake mom up soon.' He thought as he walked towards the yard. On the way he walked into Kyo and Ami.

"Hey Kyo! Sleep well?" Ranma asked his brother.

"Yeah but I woke up sore all over." Kyo answered smiling.

"Hey Kyo I'll be going to talk with the other girls." Ami said as she started to walk off.

"See you at breakfast Ami-san." Kyo said. Ranma smiled at how well he can talk to women.

"Hey Ranma, Want to do a morning exercise?" Kyo said smiling. Ranma caught on to what he was implying.

"You're on!" Ranma said as the two went outside to go against each other.

With the girls

"I can't believe that guy Kyo! He makes me so mad!" Rei said as she stomped in the hall way to her room.

"Aww, he isn't so bad. He probably just isn't a morning person." Aino said, "Plus he is really, really cute."

"Hi guys" Ami said coming in through the door.

"Oh hi Ami-chan." Rei said, "But even though he's cute he still is annoying."

"Don't insult him! He's really nice and compassionate especially last night when he…" Ami blushed as she remembered what happened last night. The other girls caught on to this.

"Ok Ami-chan spill it! What did he do with you?" The girls asked.

"Did he kiss you?" Usagi asked.

"Did he tell you he was struck with cupid's arrow when he saw you?" Aino asked.

"You mean love on first sight! That's so romantic!" Chibi-Usa said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"No, no, Nothing like that. It's just that I fell asleep after a while of watching over him. He woke up after I fell asleep and put me in his bed."

"YOU mean he had his way with you!" Makoto shouted.

"NO! I woke up around that time and saw him leave lie. But when I went outside the room he was gone. I looked around the place and found him on the roof of the shrine looking at the sky." Ami said, "He looked so dreamy with the moonlight shinning n his face."

"Look girls, our friends in love." Usagi said getting a sly look on her face. The other girls caught on and were laughing in a sinister way. 'This can't be good thought Ami as she thought she just signed her life to the devils.

Back to the brothers

The two were sweating profusely.

"Man Kyo! You're almost like Ryoga, a human tank." Ranma said snickering.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Kyo said smiling.

Some where in Somalia

"Damn it! Where the hell is Nerima Prefecture. This is all your fault Ranma!" Ryoga yelled out into the sky. He looked around to see that he was in a village. Everyone was looking at him. 'Maybe those people know where I am' He thought.

"Excuse me which way do I go to get to Nerima?" Ryoga asked the native.

"Umm me la tuck tuck click (Who the hell are you?)" the Somalian said.

Ryoga sweated.

Back in Juuban, Japan

"Hey Kyo I'm going to wake mom up." Ranma said wiping his face with a towel Mr. Hikawa offered.

"Thank you for the towels old man," Ranma said as he walked away to wake his mother up.

"No problem my child." Mr. Hikawa said to Ranma.

"I'll go make breakfast for everyone," Kyo said, "Thank you for the towel."

"Oh you don't have to make break…fast." Mr. Hikawa said but found no one listening.

Then Kyo came back around the corner of the veranda, "Tell everyone that Breakfast will be made in 15 minutes so can you tell that to everyone please. Thank you." and disappeared around the corner again. Mr. Hikawa sweated a little on how fast these kids were.

15 minutes later

"Breakfast is ready! Chow time!" Kyo yelled out. The first ones to come to the dining room, no surprise, were Usagi and Ranma. Then followed by the other girls, then the last people were Nodoka and Mr. Hikawa.

"So what did you make for breakfast son?" Nodoka asked.

"Just the regular, rice with miso soup, a side of cooked fish and pickled vegetables." Kyo said as he served the rice to people. As the people picked up their chopsticks they heard.

"Seconds please!"

Everyone looked to see Ranma and Usagi holding out their bowls.

"Ranma it's not manly to eat like a pig." Nodoka scolded her son.

"Sorry still a habit from when I lived with that bastard." Ranma said then looked at his mother to see a disapproving look then looked around. He finally caught on, "Umm. Sorry." He said and his mother nodded.

"Well I can't disagree with him there. Genma **is** a bastard." Kyo said earning a frown from his adoptive mother and a nod from his brother. Kyo smiled as he took both bowls from the two and refilled it with rice.

"So Nodoka, are you going after breakfast?" Mr. Hikawa said, "I mean, if your son can cook this good, I wouldn't mind keeping him around."

"Well I we don't want to over stay our welcome and we got to get situated at the family house." Nodoka replied.

"Well you don't have to worry about over staying your welcomes. You and you're family are always welcomed here."

"Thank you for your Generosity." And after that breakfast was pretty much a silent order except for the glares Kyo received from the girls who looked back and forth from Ami to him, 'This is definitely not good.' thought Kyo as he pretended not to notice anything and ate in silence.

After breakfast Kyo, Nodoka and Ranma were packed and already at the front gates ready to head out. They were seen out by everyone.

"Thank you for everything!" Ndoka said bowing to Mr. Hikawa followed by Kyo and Ranma.

"Come again anytime." Mr. Hikawa told them as he laughed. Once they were out they walked south-west for a little while.

"Hey mom, what's the family house like anyways?" Ranma asked.

"It's big and roomy. I think you two would like it there." Nodoka said and walked ahead leaving two confused martial artists to follow her.

Couple minutes later

"Ok we're here!" Nodoka proclaimed as she stopped and pointed. Ranma and Kyo stopped and looked over to where she pointed. It wasn't just big it was HUGE.

"Holy crap mom! This is like, ten times the size of the Kuno's estate and their house is huge. Not to mention littered with traps to force me or Akane in to marriage or death depending on which Kuno's we're talking about." Ranma said actually saying something intelligent in his life for once that did not involve martial arts.

"You think it is big now! This is only the front gate." Nodoka replied making the two boy's eyes bulge.

"So you're telling me this is just the front gate?" Kyo asked.

"No. I was just kidding you two." Nodoka said giggling, "I swear you two are so gullible at times."

"So I guess we start our new life here Ranma." Kyo said.

"Yeah" Ranma replied.

"Well, shall we go inside?" Nodoka asked. The two nodded and Nodoka unlocked the door pushing it open for the two to enter.

To be continued…

(I really don't know but I think this is the longest chapter I have done so far.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Brothers of Old**

(Enjoy this chapter!)

**Chapter 10: Restarting Life**

"Boys, just put your bags on the floor for now." Nodoka said to the two.

"Why?" they both asked at the same time. Nodoka smiled holding up water filled buckets, mops, towels, window cleaners and ropes.

"Because this place hasn't been cleaned in a while, everything is so dusty. So we're cleaning this place inside out." She said smiling.

"But we just got he…" Ranma never finished the sentence because Nodoka flashed the steel blade of the family katana, "So like you said we'll clean." Ranma said picking up some of the items making Kyo face-fault.

"Kyo, now is not the time to lay down and take a nap! Get up and help your brother and me clean this house!" Nodoka said tying her kimono sode. Kyo lifted himself off and dusted himself off.

"Well better get it finished." He said as he picked up the rope and headed towards the roof.

About a couple hours and close to death falls later.(The rope in question is used for hanging off roofs and clean windows.)

Kyo and Ranma fell down to their knees.

"Man how large is this place! It's as big as the Kuno's and almost half the height of Furikan High!" Ranma said as he sat down on to the couch.

"And don't forget that we haven't even gotten to unpacking and picking our rooms."

The two sighed and put their head back on the couch. Nodoka watched this and couldn't help but smile at how the two got along so well in such a short time.

"Now, now there is no need for that. Now go to the bathroom and get cleaned up for dinner. Tonight we have sukiyaki." Nodoka said as she walked in out to the kitchen.

Up on hearing they were going to have sukiyaki for dinner the two jumped off the couch and ran to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

At the dinner table

"Man my first meal made by mom. I didn't think I would ever have such luxury." Kyo said as he picked up his chopsticks and got ready to dig in to dinner. Nodoka saddened at the comment but quickly hid it in a smile.

"Oh and I wanted to talk to you two about school." Nodoka said, "I enrolled you two into Juuban High."

The two just nodded and continued eating. Kyo then after finishing his tenth helping of food cleared his throat.

"I don't see why you need to be concerned about it. The thing we need to worry about is the Youma attacks that are famous around here." Kyo said as Ranma nodded in agreement going for his twenty-fifth helping.

"I'm just worried you two might get into trouble on the first day at school. Talking about Juuban High I hear that the girls you met at the shrine go to that school."

"Really! I can see Ami-san again!" Kyo said happy to see a friend again.

"Oh my son has found himself a girl friend! First it's friendship then they go steady and after that marriage! Oh happy day I'm going to be a grandma with lots of Grandchildren to spoil!" Nodoka said with sparkles in her eyes and starting to do a weird dance. The two sweated at their mothers antics.

After dinner they decided on which room will be occupied by whom. Ranma had a room next to Kyo while Nodoka had a room right across from them just in case her children needed her.

"Man I can't wait to get some shut eye around here." Ranma and Kyo said at the same time, they looked over at each other and started to snicker.

"Well, I guess I'll see you two in the morning. Good night mom, Ranma." Kyo said to the two as he opened his door and walked in to it and closed the door.

"I guess it's time for me to get some shut eye too Night mom!" Ranma said following suite and going into his room.

"Good night my children." Nodoka said as she goes into her room and falls asleep instantly.

Next morning…

Ranma woke up and stretched, 'Man that was the best sleep I had in a long while.' He thought as he opened his eyes, 'Where the hell… Oh yeah, right, I almost forgot I'm at the family home.' He thought as he stifled a yawn and got up and dressed in his usual Chinese clothing. "I wonder what time it is." He said to him self as he looked at the clock hanging off the wall.

"Six O'clock. Oh well, might as well do some morning training." He said happily as he opened the door to go outside. As he came out the door he bumped into Kyo causing both of them to topple over, and since his luck sucked ass today he fell and Frenched Kyo as the fell down. It would have been fine if that was just it but some ass up in heaven was having a field day with ideas and Nodoka came out the exact moment the two fell and kissed. She promptly fainted.

The two quickly got up and ran to their mother. Kyo looked over to Ranma.

"Not. A. Word! What happened here, stays here." Kyo said and Ranma quickly agreed.

A couple minutes later

"Oooh. I just had the weirdest dream that Ranma and Kyo were kissing in the hallway."

Nodoka said as she got up.

"Hey mom! Breakfast is almost ready so could you get Ranma to clean himself up before he eats." Kyo said out from the kitchen.

'I must have been dreaming. My manly sons would never do something that unmanly.' She thought as she walked out to get Ranma from the Yard.

At breakfast

Ranma, as usual, is inhaling his breakfast while Nodoka and Kyo ate at a steady pace. Ranma stopped eating to ask his mother a question.

"Hey mom, Where is Juuban High anyways."

"It's not far from here. It's pretty big so if you tworoof hop I think you'll be able to find it easily." Nodoka answered, "And talking about school, you two better hurry off or you'll be late for the first day of school." Nodoka said as she shooed them out and off to school.

"So… I guess we have to roof hop to school today." Kyo said as he jumped over to one of the buildings.

"Hey I think that's it." Ranma said as he pointed to the school roof. Ranma looked over to Kyo, "Hey Kyo, race you to the school. Loser has to be the servant of the winner for a week."

"Tempting Ranma, very tempting. Lets do it." Kyo said as they sped up to get to school.

At the school

"Hi Ami- chan. How are you feeling to day?" Usagi said running towards her friend in the courtyard.

"Hey Usagi-chan be careful or you'll" Ami never finished as Usagi fell flat on her face, "Fall."

"I'm ok." Usagi said as she got back up and dusted herself off. Then they heard screams and saw a group of girls looking towards the buildings.

"Hey what's going on here?" Usagi asked the closest girl.

"Oh there are two dreamy boys hopping on top of the roofs." The girl replied as she went back to watching.

"Hey is that you Ami-san? Wow mother was right. You do go to this school." one of the boys asked.

'That voice, could it be' "Kyo-san! Is that you?" Ami asked.

The two brothers ran and jumped off the last roof into the courtyard and landing on their feet creating a crater.

"Damn it was a tie. Next time I guess Ranma." Kyo said.

"I'll definitely beat you next time." Ranma said

"In your dreams," Kyo replied, "But we need to hurry up and go to the principal's office to get our registrations confirmed. I'll have to talk to you some other time Ami-san sorry." He said as he and Ranma ran off to the principal's office.

The two just looked at the two retreating figures.Then all of a sudden they are surrounded by girls.

"Hey Ami, do you know him?"

"How do you know him?"

"Is he going out with anyone?"

"He's so dreamy"

Were some of the things she could hear from the girls.

"Oh No, I'm going to be late. Sorry but I need to go in. Bye." Ami said running through the crowd. Just as she entered the front door, the bell of the school rang signaling Homeroom time.

Inside the classroom

The teacher of homeroom came in. Ami looked on.

"Good morning students. Today we have a new student joining among us today he just came back from a trip to China with his brother and be nice to him… come in young man and introduce your self."

Ami's heart skipped a beat seeing Kyo come into her class room.

"Hello, My name is Abarai Kyo and I am pleased to meet all of you and I hope we get along fine." Kyo said making all the girls squeal in delight to a cute boy coming in to their class while the boy's were of a mixed behavior. Kyo looked around then he saw Ami.

"Ami-san! I didn't expect to be in the same class as you are." Kyo said as he disappeared and re-appeared in front of Ami's desk.

"Mizuno-san, do you know him?" the teacher asked.

"Yes, he came to one of my friend house while I was visiting." Ami replied.

"Well, since you two seem to know each other, Kyo will be seated next to you."the teacher said making Ami blush a little. This made many of the girls look at her with jealous eyes. One boy in particular seemed to look at Kyo with deep seated hate in his eyes. 'How dare he get close to my Ami-chan!' the boy thought as he could do nothing but watch as this new boy sit next to Ami.

"Well with that clear I would…" The teacher never finished the sentence as there was a scream of terror. Ranma rushed in and broke the door open.

"Hey Kyo, looks like there is a Youma attack and you know what that means." Ranma said with a smirk.

"Yeah, Yeah. It's a martial artists duty to help those in need. Sorry teach bu I got to go."

Kyo said as he opened one of the windows. Ranma jumped out the window followed by Kyo.

"Wait! This is the fifth floor no one can live from that!" the teacher said as he rushed to the open window to see the two land safely on the ground and hop up to the roof of the closest building towards the source of the scream. The Teacher fainted and the girls who were lucky to sit next to the window swooned over the two. 'Well, that's my queue to leave.' Ami thought as she sneaked out of the class.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Brothers of Old**

Yo! Sorry for the late update here. I'll be sure to make up for it soon… hopefully.)

(Well, Enjoy)

**Chapter 11: Youma Fight and Identities Revealed!**

Ranma and Kyo ran through the roof tops going towards the screams.

"Hey Kyo, I think our search became a little easier." Ranma said pointing to the cloud of destruction that appeared, probably from a small building being crushed.

"Lets hurry before the youma hurts any innocent by standers." Kyo said as the brothers sped up to reach the youma. When they got there, they saw the beast and Ranma almost flipped.To their luck it was a cat, porcupine mixed creature, the key point being Cat.

"C-c-c-caaaaaat!" Ranma yelled, he was brought out of his shock with a fist to the head by Kyo. Ranma didn't understand why but when he looked past the youma, he saw a girl standing there with a sinister smile.

"Ahh so I finaly get to see the two meanies who destroyed my sweet servant." The girl said, "Now Kittypine(couldn't come up with a better name,) attack these two while I go find and destroy those damned sailor senshi!" she said as she disappeared.

That's when the senshi came.

"Halt youma! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you." Sailor moon said taking a pose.

Ranma, Kyo, and the youma called Kittypine had sweat drops forming on their heads.

'What is it with these people?' the brothers thought as they looked at the senshis.

'Wait a minute... I'm forgetting something important here' Ranma thought and looked over to see the youma standing there dumbstuck. He remembering his fears fainted.

"You idiots, if you have the time to do such a stupid intro don't say anything and get the fight over with!" Kyo yelled, "If I was a youma, I could have killed you 20 different times just on your first two words of your long winding speech!"

"Shut up! I need to get into the mood to fight my best." Sailor moon yelled.

"Whatever I got this youma. Be careful though, there was a girl that created this thing and wants to destroy you." Kyo said and looked over and gave the youma a good kick in the face causing it to yell in pain. The youma looked at Kyo and swung a paw with claws and needles extended. Kyo dodged it but then the needles flew out like missles. Kyo also dodged those just in time to see them impale themselves into a tree.

"Now this is going to be fun… Hey, Where's Ranma?" Kyo said looking around.

"Meow." He heard and looked towards his right to see Ranma in a crouch position.

'Damnit! He still goes into berserk mode. I hope he can control that soon or everyone here will die.' Kyo thought as he bent back to dodge a claw swipe by the youma.

In Ranma's Dreamscape

"What the hell am I doing in here again?" Ranma yelled out only to hear his echo's.

Not really wanting to be there, he walks around his dreamscape. After what seemed like an eternity. He saw a Mahogany Door. He slowly reached out and grabbed the knob and turned it. He gulped, 'Well, here goes nothing.' As he pushed the door, closed his eyes and entered. He opened his eyes to see an expanse of jungle.

"This is going to take a while to look for my neko-ken side." He said to no one in particular as he started in the jungle.

Outside in the real world

It was a mess! Ranma has killed the youma in the most gruesome manner. Currently Neko-Ranma was feasting on the innards of the youma as he continued to slash and hack at the parts that twitched. During the match the girl reappeared and were dealing with the senshi at the moment.

"Shit shit, shit, shit! What the the hell am I supposed to do!" Kyo Yelled as he couldn't decide to help out the senshi and keep Ranma open for provocation and kill someone, or stay and protect Ranma so no one actually gets killed by his brother's hands. This was a lose- lose situation.

"Come on Ranma! wake up!" Kyo said under his breath as he decided to do a mix of both. He decided to use ki-attacks to distract the girl enough to let the senshi do some damage.

Back in the dreamscape

'How long do I need to go on like this!' Ranma thought as he jumped through the tree tops. After a couple more jumps, he saw an opening in the trees. He jumped through to see a large tiled Fighting ring.

"I wonder why this thing is here." Ranma said to himself as he entered the ring. All of a sudden a barrier formed on the perimeter of the ring.

"What the hell's going on!" Ranma yelled as he ran to the barrier and punched it. It didn't break at all.

"Calm down Ranma." Ranma turned around to see Ranko on the otherside of the ring.

"Hey Ranko, Why is there a ring here? And what's with the barrier?" Ranma asked as he moved toward Ranko. As Ranma was about to tap Ranko on the shoulder, Ranko caulked back her fist and started to attack.

"What's wrong Ranko? What's gotten into ya?" Ranma asked as he continued to dodge the rapid punches that Ranko dished out.

"What's wrong Ranma? Can't handle the heat?" Ranko asked as she sweep-kicked Ranma off his feet and slammed her fist in to his stomach.

Back out in the real world

"You insolent worms I will kill you all!" The girl proclaimed as she rose up into the air. She, the senshi, and Kyo were injured badly.

"Shit! Can't keep doing this forever! Hey, can't you guys hurry up and defeat her or something?" Kyo yelled to the senshi.

"No! We can't get her to show an opening to attack." Mercury said to Kyo.

"Damn." Kyo said slamming his fist into the ground.

Suddenly Ranma screamed and with it a pillar of pure ki shot out of him.

"Such energy, he could be some use to me." The girl said to herself and charged at Ranma.

"No don't you don't know what he's capable of in that state!" Kyo yelled, but was too late. Ranma charged at her and brought out his ki- claws and in a blink of an eye, He cut off her right arm and made a big gash across her body.

"AAARRRRRGGGHHH." She screamed in agony. Ranma came back for another attack but stopped half way and fell on to his back.

'What the hell is happening with Ranma in his mind?' Kyo thought as he looked at Ranma.

In Ranma's mind

Ranma was sweating like crazy and so was Ranko as it has been to them several hours.

'Damnit I can't keep this up much longer. I don't want to hurt her but it looks like she isn't going to back down anytime soon.' He thought as she ran at him, jumped up and performed a heel drop.

"Come on Ranma! Why are you running away? Are you scared?" Taunted Ranko as she continued her assault.

That's when she hit a nerve.

"That's it! You asked for this!" Ranma said seeing red. He started his own attack.

'That's more like it Ranma! You'll learn there is more to this fight than meets the eye.' Ranko thought as she kept up her attack to match Ranma's, but was slowly being pushed back and going into the defensive.

Several more hours later

Ranko was tiring and barely hanging on to the fight as Ranma was still on the attack.

"And this is it!" Ranma said as he shot a right hook at her. She defended but the attack stopped and inch away from her and in the corner of her eye she saw he was going for her unprotected left side.

The kick had enough force to throw her out of the ring and as soon as she hit the barrier, it shattered.

Ranko coughed up blood as she tried to get up. But she felt ki-claws near her neck.

"Do you yield?" Ranma asked between deep breaths from the exertion.

She closed her eyes and sighed, "Fine."

Ranma smiled and withdrew his ki-claw and helped her up on to her feet.

"Congratulations Ranma, You have proven yourself now you will inherit my agility and grace. You will also have the sensitivity of a feline. Your hearing, and your sense of smell will be hightened and gain night vision. Oh and as a gift for breaking the barrier I'll tell you that the senshi are the girls you met at that shrine."

"How do you know about them?" Ranma asked.

Ranko face-faults, "You idiot! I live inside you! I shuld know what the hell is going on outside through your mind."

Ranma blushes out of embarrassment.

"Yeah, umm… How the hell do I get out of here?" Ranma asked.

"Just come the way you came." Ranko said. As soon as she finished her sentence, an unknown force pulled Ranma towards where he originally started.

Out in the real world

Ranma woke up on his back, he felt weird at first, then he heard many things an covered his ears in pain.

'Wow Ranko was right when she said what she said… does this make me cat-man?' Ranma thought as he looked at himself and saw blood all over his clothes and wiped his mouth to see he had blood on and in his mouth. He looked around to see the youma butchered and remaining innards flowing out and then saw a girl dying with a cut off arm and a big claw- like gash across her body.

"Ranma! Are you ok." Ranma looked to see Kyo running toward him.

"D-d-did I do this?" Ranma asked rather shakily.

"No it was your neko-ken side. So what happened in your mind Ranma?" Kyo asked trying to steady Ranma.

"I fought her and I guess I'm a cat-man now. Oh, and she told me the senshi were the girls we met at the shrine."

"What! I can't believe… Say what?"

"I said the sailor scouts are the girls we met at the shrine." Ranma said.

"You know what? We can Talk about this later. First, we need to deal with her.

The girl got up and floated in the air.

"You insolent fools! I know I'm going to die but at least I know I'm not going alone!" She proclaimed as she summoned up wings from her back and from them, tentacle like spear's came out and launched themselves at the brothers and the scouts.

Ranma and Kyo as well as sailor Jupiter, Saturn moon, and chibi moon dodged in time… well in moon and chibi moon's case, they got lucky and slipped in youma blood and narrowly dodged the attack.

"Rei watch out!" Ranma yelled.

"Ami-San!" Kyo Said with Ranma in tandem.

They rushed to help out the resopective girls. Ranma performed the umi-sen-ken and destroyed the spear before it reached Rei.

'I'm not going to reach her on time!' Kyo thought as he sped up to protect Ami. Ami screamed as she saw the spear reaching it's mark. She closed her eyes to wait for the inevitable… but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Kyo standing in front of her with the spear going through his heart and bent about half way to her and the spear head was buried into the ground.

'He used himself as a shield and bent it to steer it off course to protect me.' She thought.

"HA! Now I can die in piece knowing I have killed at least one of you!" the girl laughed maniacally.

"You really think so?" her eyes widened as looked to see the boy still alive.

"Man that hurt like hell!" Kyo said as he broke the piece of the spear sticking out of him and walked forward to get the rest out. With in moments, to the girl's amazement the injury was gone.

"B-b-b-but h-h-how? You still have the wounds I gave you!"

"Umm. I don't know how but the Regenerative effect seems to go only for severe and life-threatening injuries. Other wounds heal normally or I can accelerate it with my ki though." Kyo said letting his ki flow out of his body and over his wounds and they healed slowly and in minutes they were gone, "Well, hope you like your stay in hell."

"Damn you! When Queen Nehellenia hears about this you'll all pay!" She said as she disappeared in a flash of light. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Umm…Thanks Ranma for saving me." Rei said blushing lightly with a small smile on her face.

"No prob… You know what, you actually look beautiful when you smile." Ranma said giving her one of his lady killing smiles. This caused Rei to blush like a tomatoe.

"So…how long have you girls been doing this ami-san, Usagi san, Rei-san, Makoto-san, and Aino-san?" Ranma and Kyo asked them.

"How?"

"Let's just say my other self knew your identities." Ranma said.

"Hungh, I guess we have to go into another explanation about this don't we?"

"Yeah we do… but first what about them?" Makoto pointed at Ami and Kyo.

Ami was leaning on Kyo's left arm while she held his hand with her left hand while she put her arms around his shoulder.

"Thanks for saving me there Kyo, ae you sure your ok?" Ami asked as she brought out gauze rolls out of no where and started to bandage the wounds that Kyo missed.

Kyo rubbed his head, "I'm fine. I'm just glad you're alright."

That's when Ami did the unthinkable… she kissed Kyo square on the cheek. This caused both sides to blush deeply.

"I can't believe she did that." Aino said.

"Yeah. She even broke out in hives with just a love letter." Usagi said.

"Really?" Ranma asked. Evryone else just nodded.

"This is going to be one weird relationship with them…"

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

**Brothers of Old**

(Hello Everybody! Hope you like this chapter… Well, Enjoy!)

(Oh and Underlined Quotes and Phrases are of Ranko if you get confused.)

**Chapter 12: Love Blooms for the Brothers**

"Well, what do we do from here?" Kyo asked to the other scouts.

"We usually disappear and go back to class and pretend nothing really happened because the principal helps us out."

"The principal is one of the outers," Ami told them, "what? Don't look so shocked." Ranma and Kyo's jaws were on the ground. Then they heard their school bell ring.

"It looks like it's time for lunch. We better get back before something happens." Usagi said. They all nodded the scouts ran to the school while Kyo and Ranma took the high road and started to roof hop back to the school.

'This is going to be weirder than when I was in Furinkan High!' Ranma thought

'Duh. Your with the sailor scouts! Did you really think that you could lead a normal life with your luck?' A voice said in his head.

'Wow! Who the hell are you and why are you talking in my head?' Ranma thought.

'It's me you idiot! Ranko! I forgot to tell you that ever since our first meeting, I am little by little merging with you. That's why you could start controlling your Neko-ken side.' Ranko told him, 'That's why I can now start talking to you in your mind, and if you don't want to be thought as crazy, you'll talk to me through your thoughts although I can see that your brother already kinda knows what's happening.'

Ranma looked over to Kyo seeing concern in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I was talking to my neko-ken avatar."

"I know, I thought you were doing something along those lines because your facial expression was a not so fitting face of a thinker." Kyo said

"Yeah I gue… Hey!" Kyo laughed at how slow Ranma caught on.

Back at the school

"Hey Ranma, where do you want to eat lunch at?" Kyo asked.

"I was thinking of going to the roof." Ranma said as they started to walk out the class room.

"Uhh. Ranma, Don't you want to do something about the youma blood you have on your clothes?" Kyo asked.

"No. What about you? You still have the hole in your shirt from getting stabbed with a spear! Plus you have as much blood on your shirt as I do!" Ranma rebutted.

"Touché"

Up on the roof

The scout girls were up in their usual spot for lunch.

"Ami, I couldn't believe you, of all people could do such a bold thing!" Aino said causing Ami to blush brightly.

"But that was so brave of Kyo to go and take such a blow to protect you!" Makoto said with dreamy eyes and thinking of what would've happened if she was in Ami's place. Every one sweated at the giggles that came from Makoto.

That's when the door swung open. Everyone looked over to see a sweating Kyo, and Ranma mad-dashing out and slamming to door shut.

"Damn it! Why is it on the very first day of school we have a fan-club! And where do they keep coming from! These girls are worse than those damn Fiancées you had back in Nerima before you broke all ties with them." Kyo said taking in a heaving breath.

"Yeah, well you try to correct everything your damn pops done to you, and arranged marriages with random women for food then get treated like a trophy by them and beaten every waking moment of your life for things you didn't even do!" Ranma said getting pissed.

"Umm…" Ami spoke up to get their attention!

"WHAT!" Kyo and Ranma said activating Tendo Soun's patented demon head. Their anger quickly diffused with the sight of n almost crying Ami.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you!" Ranma said hysterically. Kyo just sighed and walked up to Ami and knelt down to look her in the eye.

"We're sorry for yelling at you Ami-san, it's just that we were being chased by a bunch of fan-girls and we let our anger take us over for a second there. We didn't mean to make you cry or anything." Kyo said trying to cheer her up. But to no avail, she started crying.

"Umm… you guy's might hate us now but could you try and help us?" Ranma asked.

Rei sighed heavily, "Why should we help you guy's dig out of your own graves when you dug it yourself?" Kyo and Ranma looked down, "But since you guy's look stressed and did save us, I guess we'll help you." Rei said smiling he signed for Kyo to come over which he promptly followed and walked over to her. She started to whisper something in his ear. Ranma, with his enhanced hearing could hear everything being said, "Now Kyo, Ami has a cruch on you and being yelled at by you probably broke her heart to an extent. Now take responsibility and give her a kiss on the lips and make up!" Ranma and Kyo were blushing like crazy.

But Kyo just rubbed his head then said, "Well, a man must take responsibility for his actions. It can't be helped." He walked over to Ami, who was crying still, and lifted her head up and kissed her right on the lips. This shocked those who didn't hear what Rei said to Kyo and the fan-girls who just got through the locked door. Ami was shocked at first but fell in to the kiss in a matter of moments.

'I hope he doesn't break off.' Ami thought.

But like everything else, all good things must come to an end. Ami was a little sad about this but was happy that her crush gave her a kiss. The fan-girls were seething with anger.

"I hope you accept our apology Ami-san, because I don't want to lose a valuable friend on the first day of school." Kyo said blushing a little, "Oh and we came up here to have lunch, can we join you guys?"

The group smiled and nodded and glared over at the fan girls, who consequently drooped their heads and walked back to eat their lunch.

Lunch was a happy occasion for the girls, namely Rei and Ami.

Rei was talking with Ranma about how to control larger amounts of ki, while Kyo and Ami talked about Random things and some philosophical discussions.

"So how did you learn to control ki Ranma?" Rei asked nudging herself closer to Ranma's side. Ranma felt uncomfortable but couldn't say a thing from the trauma instilled by his pops and his ex-Fiancées.

'You know Ranma, That girls probably developing feeling for you.' Rankop told him.

'I know but I'm not ready to be in a serious relationship yet! What the hell should I tell her? Plus you know aboutmy foot in mouth disease I'll probably say something stupid and get her mad enough to kill me!' Ranma complained.

'Fine Just repeat what I tell you.' Ranko said.

"Umm… Rei?"

"Yes?"

"I know you're getting some kind of feelin for me and stuff like that"

'Hmm… he's not as dense as I thought he was.' Rei thought. But then was crowded by Usagi, Aino and Makoto and dragged across to the other side of the roof.

"Is it true? You're having feelings for Ranma?" Aino said with a little jealousy running though her word.

Rei blushed, "Yes, no, I can't really tell yet."

"Well, I think you do but I think you should wait till you actually know for sure." Usagi said.

"Umm… are you guys finished so I can go back to listening what Ranma had to say to me?" Rei said with a vein pulsing. The girls scrambled before she blew a gasket.

She called herself down, and went back to sitting next to Ranma.

"So what were you saying before I was rudely interrupted?"

"Well I just said I know you got feelins for me and all but…" Ranma was about to say but the words never came.

"Another words, He was treated like trash and or a trophy by girls he knew and cared for and even convicted of perversion he never committed and was malleted over the head for no reason and now he is weary of girls who develop feeling for him." Kyo said. The girls were to say shocked at what's been happening with these two's life.

"Yeah so I wanted to see if we could start off by being friends and all. Then I may or may not be ready for a date or two with ya." Ranma finished.

Rei just nodded and held out her hand which Ranma promptly shook.

"Friends?" Rei asked.

"Friends" Ranma replied with his smile making her blush like a binge Cherry.

Then the school bell rang signaling lunch was over.

Everyone got their stuff cleaned up and were heading down the stairs.

Up in the Heavens

Kami looked down upon the Brothers and their developing relationship.

"So Love blooms for the brothers finally." Kami said.

"Did you say something sir?" an angel asked.

"No, don't worry about it Michael, I was justtalking to myself." Kami said. Mihael shrugged and flew off to finish an errand.

'And so the wheel of destiny goes on for those two. I hope they can get through their lives peacefully as possible.' Kami thought as he saw Ami slip on one of the stairs and was promptly caught by Kyo.

'Kyo Abarai and Ranma Abarai, two people whose life was and still is a living hell but still up holds a strong sense of honor and justice and will protect the happiness of those around them even if it costed them their own life. These qualities should be praised and they will be rewarded once they cross over to our side.' Kami thought as he walked back to his office to finish a bunch of paper works.

"I hate this part of my job. sigh I need a vacation." Kami said as he opened the door to his office.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Brothers of Old**

(I am very sorry for the update! I was just having trouble with my parents and I got kicked off the computer because my parents found a measely "c" on my midterm grade. and I don't think my parents Are going to let me hear the end of it soon. I might not be able to update or write anything for that matter for a while.)

**Chapter 13: Ryoga's Big Mistake**

It's been weeks since Ranma and Kyo settled in the Juuban Prefecture. Everyday life soon became a routine to them. Go to school, meet up with the sailor scouts, Learn some random stuff, Eat with them on the roof, Run from the fan-girls, and occasionally beat the living shit out of those stupid youma's that seem to pop up here and there. Other than that the new things that happened was that Kyo and Ami are now going on their first date Saturday, and Rei and Ranma are still friend but Ranma seems to have opened up to Rei.

Some were in the Mountains

Ryoga was traveling around to find Ranma.

'Damn it, I should be in Kyoto by now! I wonder if the information Nabiki gave me is real?' He thought as he walked out into a small village.

"Excuse me, Can you tell me how to get to Kyoto Please." Ryoga asked one of the villagers that passed him.

"Que?" The villager said and pointed to a sign near where they were.

"Huh whats this? 'Welcome to Mexico' Mexico!" Ryoga shouted, "This is all your fault Ranma!"

Ryoga started to run in a random direction.

Back in Juuban

"Hey Ran-chan, there's a new shopping center down by the park and my grandfather said I can go as long as I had some one to go with me. Want to?" Rei asked Ranma while walking back home from school.

"I don't know, and if you're going shopping wouldn't it be better if you brought along Makoto or Minako with you?" Ranma replied.

"I know but it is open only at night time and who would protect me if I was ambushed by some mean people?" Rei said giving Ranma the Puppydog eye of mental collapse, and as it still holds true to its name, the mental barrier of assertion broke down with in seconds.

"Alright but we should invite Ami and my brother else too. Make it in to a double date." Ranma said giving her a smile.

"Oh thank you Ran-chan!" Rei said giving him a hug.

"So when are we going?"

"This Saturday."

"Okay, but we need to know if it's alright with the love birds first."

Rei said blushing a little.

"Ha ha ha, You're cute when you blush to Rei-chan." Ranma said patting her on her head.

She swatted the hand away, "Ran-chan, you know I don't like it when you do that."

But in actuality, she did like the attention he gave her. It made her feel special in a way, so to speak. For those weeks she spent with him to gain his trust was one of the worth while things she had ever had in her life. Even though she liked being in the shrine and being the only shrine maiden there, she never felt the sensation of completion until she started to for this bond with Ranma.

'Only if we could cure him of his foot-in-mouth disease and the traumatic, sexist ideals that his ass-wipe of a father had installed into his fragile mind' She thought as she walked faster to match up with Ranma and walk next to him holding his hand in her right and tenderly holding on to his arm with her left hand. At first Ranma flinched and distanced himself from her or anyone else, but as the days gone by he slowly but surely got used to her and her calm flowing ki.

To Ranma, Rei at first was like the girls back in Nerima. But she started to win him over.

'Man, her ki is so soft and vibrant it feels like I'm in a serene plain just lying down in a patch of soft grass and soaking up the suns ray.' He thought as he returned the gesture by squeezing her hand softly as he ran his thumb over the back of her hand. He looked over to see her smiling. Ever since the incident about three days ago, he swore an oath to protect her.

_Flash-Back to three days ago_

_Ranma was walking with Rei shopping, mainly because his mother forced him into it and Rei used the Puppy dog eye technique. Well, they stopped and entered many of the shops and Ranma kinda liked it. _

"_Who knew shopping could actually be fun." Ranma said as he looked through the shelves full of antiques._

"_Well, don't think the funs over yet! We still need to shop for some new wardrobes for you." Rei said purchasing some parchments that would later be blessed and used in the shrine for ceremonial purposes._

"_Why? Isn't the Chinese clothes I have enough?"_

"_Apparently your mother thinks otherwise."_

_Ranma just sighed and rubbed the back of his head._

"_Well, you're the one with the more fashion sense even though I hate to admit it." Ranma said._

_Rei just smiled and grabbed his hand and dragged him to the nearest clothing shop._

_2 hours later_

_It took Rei a while to decide what looked good on Ranma and finally decided. She bought for him couple of black long sleeve muscle shirts and a matching red short sleeve t-shirts. As for the pants, she decided on a very loose but form fitting khaki in navy blue._

"_Thanks for the clothes." Ranma said as they walked out of the store. _

_Ranma looked at the town clock and saw it was 12:00._

"_Hey Rei-chan, I think we should go someplace to eat." Ranma said._

_Rei looked at her watch._

"_Ok, I'll just need to call my grandpa and tell him to order some take-out. Now you stay put here." Rei said as she walked away to find a payphone._

_With Rei_

"_Ok, grandpa, I'll be back around three. Bye" Rei said in to the phone and got her phone card back._

_She looked at her watch and saw that she had spent almost an hour in on the phone._

'_I hope Ranma is still waiting for me.' She thought as she ran back to where Ranma was waiting for her._

_Back with Ranma_

'_Man, she is taking a long time.' Ranma thought as he stood there waiting for her._

"_Ranma!" he heard and looked up and saw Rei running over to him waving her hand._

_He was about to wave back when he saw her being forced into a car by some guys clad in black ski masks._

"_Ranma help!" was all he heard before they closed the door and sped away._

_Ranma ran after the speeding car as fast as possible…than decided running was overrated and decided to roof hop after the car._

_In five minutes it disappeared from sight because it blended in with the other cars._

'_Damn it I can't find the damned car!' Ranma thought. He then proceeded to stretch out his ki to see if he could find Rei's ki signature._

_He soon found it and traced it into an abandoned warehouse on the edge of town._

_When he went in he saw a beaten figure of Rei with her clothes shredded and barely there at all._

_Ranma saw red at that point._

"_Who the hell are you!" one of the guys said._

"_Are you the guys responsible for this? Ranma asked gritting his teeth._

"_And if we were, what the hell could you do?" One of the guys asked pointing his bat at Ranma…biggest mistake of his life. Ranma proceeded to grab the bat and instantly melted it with his ki. And produced ki claws which then he promptly cut off the guy offending hand with. The group was now scared out of their mind._

"_Even though I'm against killing, What you filthy bastard have done is just unforgivable. I think I'll make an exception for this case." Ranma said walking towards the group._

"_AHHHH" the group charged at Ranma. _

"_Anything goes Saotome cat fist style: Black cat massacre!" Ranma said as his ki flared up. The color of his ki became pure black and then enveloped Ranma's arms and legs. The Ki on his arm became long claws. Ina n instant Ranma disappeared and reappeared behind them. For a second, the kidnappers didn't feel anything but then their joints, bursted shooting out blood, then started to see claw marks all around themselves And black ki bursted out of every orifice of their body then it spread into thin lines all around their body finally making them burst at the lines._

_Ranma got Rei to the hospital as quickly as possible. Luckily they hadn't raped her but she took quite a beating and will be unconscious for about a week._

_That night he stayed with Rei and watched over her._

'_This was all my fault. Only if I just stayed with her this wouldn't have happened.' He thought as he clenched his fist so tight his nails dug into his skin and caused them to bleed. Just then Rei stirred for moment. Ranma looked over at Rei to see her crack open her eyes just a little bit._

"_Where am I?" She asked in a cracked voice._

"_Your in the hospital. You shouldn't talk." Ranma said holding on to her hand, "I'm so sorry Rei, I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry." Ranma said. Unknown to his at the moment his he started to shed tears._

"_Ranma, are you crying?" Rei asked reaching up and wiping the tears away with her thumb._

"_No, I ain't crying. A man never cries." Ranma stated, "Please get some rest Rei."_

"_I will if you stay by my side for the night." Rei said holding on to his hand. Ranma nodded. She slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep. At that exact moment the moon's light creeped through the curtains illuminating Rei's face._

"_Rei, I swear on my honor and the Anything goes school, I'll never let something like that ever happen to you again."_

_After about a week, she was well enough to leave the hospital. Which everyone held a huge party for and it went through the night. _

_End flash back_

"Ranma, Ranma, Are you there?" Ranma came out of his stupor to see Rei waving her hand in front of his face.

"What? Were you saying something?" Ranma asked.

Just then he felt danger quickly approaching. Suddenly Ranma pushed Rei out of the way and Ranma jumped back. Suddenly Ryoga came slamming his umbrella down to the ground.

"Prepare to die for the pain you caused everyone back in Nerima Ranma!"

"Ryoga! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I've been searching for you. After you left Nerima became a hell hole and Akane broke after you left. She cried over you. YOU hurt Akane so I'll make you pay!" Ryoga said charging at the martial artist who promptly dodged the massive punch heading towards him.

"For your information, She abused me and I have much right to leave her. Plus now you have a chance at getting her heart, You should be happy p-chan." Ranma said dodging another punch.

"I can't until I have taken your head. Take this!" Ryoga took off all of his bandanas (is that even possible?) and hurled them in the direction of Ranma.

Unfortunately, this is where Ryoga broke a big taboo. One of the bandanas was headed straight for Rei.

"REI Watch out!" Ranma shouted as Rei stood their shocked.

Rei dodged the attack but she tripped over Ryoga's forgotten umbrella.

"AHHHH" she screams as the bandana flies and hits her in the arm leaving a big gash.

Ranma at this point was worried like crazy.

"Rei-chan, Are you ok?" Ranma asked as he ran over to Rei.

"Is she the bitch you've been with after you left Akane or were you with her since you were hooked up with Akane." Ryoga asked but didn't get an answer.

Once he saw the gash on her arm he was pissed would be an understatement.

"Ranma, for cheating on Akane with that bitch I'll kill you! Prepare to die!" Ryoga yelled launching a fist at Ranma.

But instead of dodging Ranma caught Ryoga's fist and started to squeeze the life out of it. Ryoga wasnow on his knee in pain.

"Let me tell you Ryoga, You claim to be a Martial artist, but your get innocent people involved in you little personal vendetta against me for things I didn't do!"

"Everything is your fault!" Ryoga yelled out as he tried to punch Ranma with his other fist, Ranma promptly kicked Ryoga in the face still holding on to his fist then heel dropped ryoga's head causing the pavement to collapse and Ryoga's face in a self made crater.

"It's your own damd fault you got cursed because you couldn't let a grudge go when it's your fault for not showing up to a fight YOU challenged me to and you don't show up till the fourth day." Ranma said as Ryoga tried to lift his head.

"And All you and every other person in Nerima just used me as a scapegoat for all their problems. I just got sick of it. That's why I left that hell hole." Ranma said as he let go of Ryoga and proceeded to pick up Rei, "And she just recently got out of the hospital from a violent beating too, Now I have to explain all of this to the doctors."

Ranma was about to leave when he jumped to see Ryoga's fist where he was a second ago.

"I won't let you leave Ranma, it's all your fault." Ryoga said jumping up to attack.

Ranma.

"That's the last straw Ryoga, I was trying to be nice but now you stooping so low as to attack me from behind." Ranma said as he ran to the closest roof and Gently laid Rei down.

"Ryoga, you're one of the most dishonorable people I know next to my ex-pops.Now I will finish this fight once and for all!"

"That's my line you bastard."

Both martial artists jumped at each other with their fist caulked back and they were about to land their attacks.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

**Brothers of Old**

(I hope you enjoy this exciting chapter.)

Last time:

"It's your own damd fault you got cursed because you couldn't let a grudge go when it's your fault for not showing up to a fight YOU challenged me to and you don't show up till the fourth day." Ranma said as Ryoga tried to lift his head.

"And All you and every other person in Nerima just used me as a scapegoat for all their problems. I just got sick of it. That's why I left that hell hole." Ranma said as he let go of Ryoga and proceeded to pick up Rei, "And she just recently got out of the hospital from a violent beating too, Now I have to explain all of this to the doctors."

Ranma was about to leave when he jumped to see Ryoga's fist where he was a second ago.

"I won't let you leave Ranma, it's all your fault." Ryoga said jumping up to attack.

Ranma.

"That's the last straw Ryoga, I was trying to be nice but now you stooping so low as to attack me from behind." Ranma said as he ran to the closest roof and gently laid Rei down.

"Ryoga, you're one of the most dishonorable people I know next to my ex-pops and the amazons. Now I will finish this fight once and for all!"

"That's my line you bastard."

Both martial artists jumped at each other with their fist caulked back and they were about to land their attacks.

**Chapter 14: Ryoga's Downfall**

Ranma dodged Ryoga's punch, but Ryoga was amazingly a step ahead and countered the dodge with a sweeping kick which Ranma dodged by a hair strand.

"Ha! Ranma you've gone soft! You're weaker than I remember you to be." Ryoga taunted.

"Big words for a little piggy there ain't it P-chan?" retorted Ranma as he dodged a punch.

Then Ryoga took his index finger from the thrown fist and lodged it in to the concrete wall behind Ranma.

"Bakusai- tenketsu!" he yelled and the wall blasted in to pieces of concrete shrapnel and then hid himself in the cloud of dust. Ranma quickly turned around in midair and at amaguriken speed proceeded to catch the concrete pieces.

"Take this Ranma!" Ryoga yelled as he came out of the dust behind Ranma and hit him square center in the back. Ranma flew forward a couple meters, he then saw a building side was in his way and decided to use it to his advantage. As soon as he was close to the wall, he landed on the wall in a crouch position then rebounded him self toward Ryoga.

"Mouko Takabisha revised: Mouko Takabisha double!" he yelled as he threw ki-blasts out of both his hands. Ryoga was blasted back by the force and hit a wall destroying it instantly.

"Ranma, you truly have grown weaker," Ryoga declared as he rised from the rubble, "That was pathetic!"

Ryoga launched himself at Ranma and the fight continued.

While those two were fighting, Rei was coming out of unconsciousness. She slowly raised her head.

'What happened?' she asked herself as she tried to get up.

'Ow!' She looked at her arm to see a gash that was still bleeding. She slowly remembered what transpired before she fell unconscious.

'Ranma!' She looked around for Ranma but saw instead a street that looked like a scene from the aftermath of a war. Then she saw a bright light come from a few blocks away.

"Ranma, please be alright." She said softly to herself as she slowly walked towards where the light came from.

Now, where in hell are the other senshi's you ask?

"Wow Mako-chan, that skirt looks really good on you!" Usagi said happily.

… They were in a giant department store in another district….Sigh.

(Whoops, getting off track there)

Back in the warzone, I mean, fight with Ranma.

'**Ranma, stop holding back and start using the true neko-ken techniques!'** Ranko yelled in his mind.

'I can't!' Ranma thought back.

'**You can't! You can't! That's the sorriest excuse I have ever heard! No, you just won't." **Ranko retorted,** 'Ranma, let me get one thing straight. He is a deranged enemy that will do anything to hurt you, physical or other wise. So stop being a scared little baby and beat him senseless!'** Ranko yelled out.

Ranma sighed in defeat, "I can never win against you can I?" he thought out loud.

"What's that, Ranma admitting defeat? Heh, you really have become weak," Ryoga said as he threw another punch at Ranma, "And remember when I said I'll make you see the hell I've been through, how about I kill that bitch you were with?"

That was the final straw. Ranma jumped back to the dodge the punch and now stood there still as a statue with his head down and eyes closed.

Ryoga seeing this as an opportunity, ran forward to punch Ranma.

With Rei

'Almost there.' Rei thought as she walked on though she was in terrible pain.

Once she got out into the street she saw Ryoga running at Ranma while Ranma stood still.

"RANMA!" She yelled out in desperation to snap Ranma out of his daze.

Back in the fight

"RANMA!"

Ranma's eyes snapped open and looked forward.

He raised his left arm. When Ryoga got close enough he threw his punch and at the same time Ranma brought his arm down.

Nothing seemed to have happened when suddenly Ryoga's fist exploded.

"AHHH! My fist! Ranma! what the hell did you do to me!" Ryoga yelled in anger with a hint of pain mixed in to the rage. Then Ryoga looked at the arm Ranma and was surprised to see Ranma's hand was covered in his ki and shaped top look like claws.

"Ryoga, you made three mistakes," Ranma said in a seething tone that scared Ryoga shitless, "Fist is that you blame me for everything you did yourself and use me as a scapegoat to justify your actions!"

Ranma suddenly disappeared from sight.

"Second,"

Ryoga looked back to see Ranma right behind him. He tried to jump away but his shoulders were being held tight by Ranma.

"You have the gall to attack me when you know what I'm truly capable of when provoked long enough." As soon as Ranma finished his sentence he proceeded to dislocate both Ryogas arm and crush the joint.

Ryoga screamed in pain and for once in his life, feared Ranma.

"And finally, you have the galls to attack an innocent bystander that actually cared for my well being, insult her, throw dirt on her honor, AND on top of that THREATENED to kill her after you were finished with me."

Ranma then formed a ki-claw on his right hand and then stabbed Ryoga in his right leg cutting the ligaments and tendons in the general area.

Ryoga fainted from the amount of pain.

Ranma breathed in heavily to calm himself down. "Ranma!" He heard and turned to see Rei standing there with a worried look on her face.

"Rei! What are doing here! You should have gone for help instead of coming here," Ranma said as he ran to her side, "And your still bleeding! We need to get you to a doctor."

Rei just nodded but still had the concerned look in her eyes.

"We should take Ryoga to the doctor's too."

Even though Ranma was still angery and wanted to leave him to die and rot where he was but complied with Rei's wishes.

In the hospital,

"Well, Ranma-kun, Rei-chan should be fine as long as she doesn't do anything strenuous for a week or so" Dr. Mizuno said with a smile as Ranma sighed in relief.

Ranm was berating himself in his mind at that moment though because he swore on his honor that nothing would ever happen to her again but lo and behold.

Apparently, Dr. Mizuno could sense this. Motherly instincts I guess.

"Don't berate yourself for what happened Ranma-kun, you did the best you could to protect Rei-chan, and I bet that she would be angry at you for beating on yourself like this"

Ranma smiled but it quickly turned into a frown.

"This is the third time I was with someone and couldn't protect them from getting hurt. It's just I feel so useless. I'm a martial artist! It's my sworn duty to protect the weak. But look at what happened, the fist time, with my ex-fiancée and she almost died, the second time Rei was almost raped, and this time, she could have died if, I don't know if I should call it luck, she didn't trip and fall."

Dr. Mizuno, or when she was at home Mizuno Sachiko, couldn't really help this situation.

They heard a, "Ahem" and looked over to see a bandaged Rei walking albeit slowly.

Once she was in front of Ranma she turned and promptly smacked him.

"That's for berating yourself for not being able to protect me. You're only one person, and there's only so much you can do at once." Rei said with bits of tears falling from her eyes.

"But this," she said as she sat down next to Ranma, kissed him on the lips, "is for trying to protect me the best you could, that's all anyone asks of you here."

"Speaking of that," Dr. Mizuno said, "That boy you brought here, He was in critical condition. The joints in both of his dislocated arms were terribly broken and we had to amputate his left arm. Of course the right arm could be salvaged and it'll heal back to tip top shape in about six months. His right leg will be fine too, we had to do extensive surgery on it but as long as he doesn't move it for the same amount of time as his right arm, it'll be fine."

Rei and Ranma sighed that not much damage has been done that couldn't be fixed.

"But he will never be able to practice martial arts ever again" Dr. Mizuno added.

"Good" was the reply she got from Ranma, shocking Rei for the most part.

"Well, that's enough chitchat for today. Rei, I'll remind you again not to do anything strenuous for a week and come back some time two days from now so I can check out the wounds healing." Dr. Mizuno said and led the two to the entrance of the hospital.

"Thank you for the help Sachiko-san" Ranma said bowing down.

"You're very welcome, and that's Dr. Mizuno to you. We're still at the hospital." She said smiling as she waved good bye to the two.

"Well, time to get back to work." She said to herself and walked back to her office.

With Rei and Ranma,

"So, are we still up for the date still?" Rei asked.

"That's all up to what your grandpa and my mom says." Ranma replied.

"Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Sure, what?"

"Do you really have to carry me?" Rei asked as she was being carried bridal style since they where out of the hospital.

"Well, Dr. Mizuno said for you to not do anything strenuous and plus, your grandpa wouldn't like for you to be out late." Ranma replied smiling.

Rei pouted cutely before smiling and nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck and breathing in Ranma's scent.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**Brothers of Old**

(I'm Sorry for not updating sooner than I should be, but my teachers are becoming more obsessive with dishing out homework than before.)

**Chapter 15: Solving the Problem called Joketsuzoku**

After that fiasco with Ryoga, Ranma became more wary of his surrounding. He feared that this problem would continue as long as he was here. Of course the other's noticed this but didn't know what to do or say to our edgy marital artist. So to come up with something, the group decided on an emergency meeting at the Higurashi shrine.

"Kyo, can't you do something? I mean, you're his brother." Chibi-usa asked.

"I don't know, I haven't been with him for most of his life in Nerima so I don't know how bad they traumatized him there. But by his aura, he's worried about our safety and being involved… especially you Rei-chan." Kyo replied, "I heard of what happened to you when Ryoga came in to town. Well, it's going to be much worse once the Chinese Amazons and the other people of the NWC get here trying to find their favorite scapegoat."

Everyone thought of this and suddenly stumbled on a realization.

"Hey Kyo, what's the NWC?" Sailor moon asked.

"The NWC is short for the Nerima Wrecking Crew and they consist of people who want to hurt Ranma and some of his Ex-fiancées. I'd be careful around them because they will use any means necessary. They are the reason my brother likes to keep things to himself."

I said.

Suddenly, a portal opened in the middle of the room. And out stepped the three Outer Senshi. Kyo, remembering what happened last time fell into a stance ready to fight back if the three tried to do anything.

"It's alright; they're not here to fight." Ami said walking up to Kyo.

"What she says is true; I have come to warn the princess that there is an impending danger coming here." Her words made Kyo's face blanch.

"Shit! I told her not to tell them, that Mercenary girl is sooooo de-"

Just then Kyo's cell-phone rang.

Hello?

KYO! I got some serious News. The Amazons are coming to Juuban!

I know Nabiki-san, I thought I told you to keep it quiet on where we moved.

I didn't say anything to them… for once this time, I'm telling the truth. Kuno-baby and Kodachi teamed up and put most of their enormous amount of allowance money into launching an investigation to find Ranma. So far I've been pulling strings to keep them from knowing too much and throw them of the path if slightly. But the amazons are becoming desperate. They want Ranma and they're using one of Colognes antiques that helps you find a certain persons ki-signature as long as they have anything that they own.

How did you come to acquire this information?

I followed them personally because no one would do it. Now they're after my blood for helping you guys escape from them.

Ok, I want you and Kasumi to come and stay at the address I am about to give you. Don't tell anyone and be sure you're not followed. But I doubt you can get here without being followed.

Outside of the conversation on the phone Ami looked at her potential lover's face turn into one of worry and fear.

"Pluto, can't you do anything about this?" Ami asked the Senshi of time.

The Senshi considered this for a moment and in her mind consulted the time gate.

"It doesn't mess with the time line so I can teleport them here." The Senshi of time said to Ami.

"Kyo did you hear that?"

"Yes I heard."

So Nabiki, get Kasumi and wait in your room. We're sending you someone from here to pick you guys up.

Don't worry Kasumi's here already and most of our things are packed also.

We'll see you when we do. Just be safe. click

"Sailor Pluto, I ask you to please bring them here safely." Kyo said bowing.

"I shall." And with those words she opened up a portal and stepped through the portal and disappeared.

A few minutes later she came back with Kasumi and Nabiki right behind her. But their clothes were a little tattered.

"What happened?" Kyo asked the Ice Queen.

"The amazons thought they'd finish me off first so I couldn't warn you guys of their approach." Nabiki said, "But Sailor Pluto came just in time and brought us here before anything could happen."

Kyo looked at the Senshi of time and bowed down.

"Thank you for your help."

"Don't mention it… And I would like to apologies for my recent attack against you on behalf of the outer Senshi. I thought you and your brother would have been a threat to Crystal Tokyo if you two had that kind of power." She said.

"It's alright."

"Umm… With further research from the time portal, you and your brothers are becoming essential to Crystal Tokyo." The Senshi of time said.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked with question marks popping out all over her head.

"What I mean is that in seeing him and his brother with us, Crystal Tokyo has been assured without the Great Freeze and no deaths or casualties to the innocents," she proclaimed.

To say that everyone was shocked was an understatement.

"So you're telling me that with Ranma and Kyo here, Crystal Tokyo is as good as here?"

"Seems so Princess."

"Umm… not to disrupt or anything… but… aren't we getting side tracked here?" Kyo asked.

"Oh… blush yes, uh-hum. Getting back to the subject, something ominous is coming to Juuban and I can't see it in the time gate either. So I came here to ask Ranma and Kyo to forge an alliance with us."

"I don't mind, but I want to know your real name as with the other outers." Kyo said.

Over with the sulking Ranma

'I don't know what to do anymore! Where ever I go, the NWC seems to find me. This time, I even got my friend hurt … again!' He thought as he was roof hopping. When he was hopping over the 50th roof he heard a girls cry for help.

He quickly roof hopped over to where he heard her.

"Monster! What do you think you're doing out in daylight like this you freak of nature?" yelled the leader of what seemed to be a group of boys surrounding a girl younger than them.

"P-p-p-please stop… your… hurting me." The girl said between the kicks and the thrown rocks.

"We don't care! You deserve to die." The boy said kicking her in the stomach.

Ranma couldn't stand it any longer.

"Leave her alone! What did she ever do to you!" Ranma yelled out as he jumped off the roof and landed in between the mob and the injured girl.

"What do you care, this freak bumped into us so we were teaching her a lesson," the leader said with a smirk on his face, "And if you're defending her you must be a freak too. Let's get him guys!"

The group charged into beat up Ranma.

"I admit, I am a freak." Ranma said as he disappeared from sight using Umi-sen-ken, "Freakishly powerful enough to beat the living shit out of you bastards!"

The leader was looking around for the Ranma; he was beginning to feel scared.

"What kind of Youma are you" He asked bravely.

"Me, a Youma, don't make me laugh… I'm a martial artist. I defend the weak and down trodden and that girl needs my help I'm going to dish out the justice that you honor-less fools deserve," Ranma said appearing right in front of the leader and punching him in the stomach launching him into the concrete wall creating an imprint of the leaders figure.

That the group was shitting in their pants was an understatement. When Ranma turned to face them they visibly flinched.

"Now, who's next?" Ranma asked turning his head with an audible crack.

Many of the kids turned to run but found their exit blocked by Ranma.

"You beat up an innocent girl and now that you're faced with a powerful opponent you run like chickens. Ha what a bunch of trash. And as they say… what was it? 'It's time to take out the trash'"

5 Minutes later…

"Now if I see or hear of any of you guys picking on this girl or anyone again, I'm going to do a lot worse to ya than I did now. UNDERSTAND?"

"Y-y-y-y-yes sir!" the now beat up and broken gang said as they limped away as fast as they could while the carrying their unconscious leader and few more incapacitated members away.

Ranma walked over to the girl who started to back up in fear.

"Don't be afraid. I made sure those bullies won't ever bother you again. Are you alright?" Ranma said as he stretched out a hand to help her up.

"Why are you helping me?" the little girl asked.

"Like I said to those goons, I'm a martial artist, I help the weak and the down trodden. You were in need of help so I helped." Ranma explained with an almost arrogant tone, "Can you tell me why those bullies were picking on you?"

The girl looked down, "I've had the power to heal injuries, I can heal big injuries but it tires me out. Because of it they pick on me," she explained expecting the person who saved her to run away from her.

"That sounds like a good power to have."

The girl's eyes opened in shock. "So… you're not… afraid of me?"

"Nah," Ranma said shaking his head, "To a martial artist like me, who gets injured a lot, that kinda power would be a life saver." Ranma gave the girl his smile which made her blush, "Now lets get those cuts and bruises bandaged."

"By the way, my names Abarai Ranma, what's yours?" Ranma said as he finished bandaging her injuries and putting the first aid box back into his infinite storage space.

"Hotaru Tomoe, nice to meet you," Hotaru said smiling.

"Well, it's getting late," Ranma said looking up at the sky, "Let's take you home."

"OK!" Hotaru said taking Ranma's hand.

"Kya!" Hotaru squealed as she was lifted up and was now in the strong arms of Ranma.

"Hold on, this is going to be windy." Ranma said as he took off into the air and landed on the roof and started to roof hop, "So can you point which way you live and tell me when we are near your house?"

All Hotaru could do was nod.

"Don't be afraid. It's kinda fun looking at the city from above." Ranma said.

Hotaru slowly took her head off of Ranma's chest and looked around to see the city she lived in.

"Wow…" She said, "Can you go higher?"

"Sure if you want me to." Ranma said as he landed on the next roof and ki- enforced his jump.

Hotaru looked at the view from above and to say she was having fun would be an understatement.

But as soon as it begun, it was over.

"Well, we're here." Ranma said as he set Hotaru down.

"Aww…" Hotaru pouted.

"Hotaru?" a voice came from the door, Rama looked up to see a woman with long green hair.

"Hi Michiru-mama, I'm home." Hotaru said with a small smile.

Michiru Kaioh looked at her charge and saw she was in bandages.

"Hotaru, what happened! Who did this to you?"

"I'm alright Michiru-mama; I was being bullied when Ranma helped me and bandaged my injuries." Hotaru said as she looked up to her new friend, "and he even brought me home to be sure the bullies didn't come after me."

Michiru stood up and bowed, "Thank you for taking care of her."

"It wasn't a problem."

"Would you come inside? I would like to properly thank you." Michiru said grabbing his hand and leading him inside.

Back with Kyo…

"So you're telling me that you're from the future to create a new moon kingdom on earth and want my brother and I to help you Setsuna-san?" Kyo asked.

"Yes, that's the just of things."

"So what about the Amazon problem? If they take Ranma away there are going to be problems." Nabiki said.

"Don't worry, right now, he is with the other outers. They'll ask him the same thing as I did for Kyo here."

"But that doesn't answer my worries! The Amazons will do anything to get a man with the power to kill a demi-god on their side even if it means selling their soul to the devil himself!" Nabiki retorted, "Plus, I don't think the other outers could handle fighting against the matriarch of the Joketsuzoku."

"Did you just say Joketsuzoku?" Pluto, now known as Meioh Setsuna, asked.

"Yeah what about them?"

Suddenly Pluto went into a fit of laughter that creped everyone out, even Kasumi.

"In my past life, I lived with them. I know their rules inside and out. If Ranma is being pursued because of the kiss of marriage, then have him start dating one of the Senshi."

"Huh?" was the answer they got from the majority of the group.

"sigh I'll clarify it for you. When the Moon Kingdom was still in existence, a group of warriors decided to make a tactical outpost on earth. After the fall the warriors there decided to create their own kingdom there. Since they were trained by the Senshi they overpowered many armies that stood in their way, but slowly, their magic was being depleted because the Moon Kingdom was the source of magic. So they decided to have a meeting and slowly moved on to Martial arts that were taught to them by the men they captured… And on a side note, that is where the train of thought men are weak came up from in the Joketsuzoku," Setsuna said explaining it as simple as she could.

"But why does Ranma need to date a Senshi?" Kasumi asked.

"Because one of the laws created during a council for establishing rules are that if the Senshi where to be reborn, a man claimed by the Senshi become untouchable by them, unless they want to feel the wrath of an angry Senshi."

"Well, now that we know who is going to date my brother? And what about the other of the NWC?"

"We'll have to think of that later. Right now let's go to the Outers place to plan for what's going to come our way."

And with that said the Senshi of time opened up a portal and beckoned everyone to go through. Once everyone went through the portal, Pluto stepped through and the Portal closed behind them.

Outside the limits of Juuban

"Great-grandmother, how much longer till Xian Pu get Airen?"

"Not long child, but I'm confused at why son-in-laws ki is so chaotic, I would have to guess because of Jusenkyo but it doesn't explain the giant flux it went through yesterday. The color of son-in-laws ki is changing colors almost constantly. Now Mu Tzu… Mu Tzu? Where did that blind child go off to now?"

"Xian Pu no care what happens to duck boy! Airen waiting for Xian Pu in Juuban." And with that said Xian Pu walked off with the mystic item.

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**Brothers of Old**

(I am truly sorry for not updating in the past few months my readers. I hang my head down in shame. I only hope that this does not turn you away from reading my stories. Thank you, and enjoy this new chapter!)

**Chapter 16: Kyo's Secret**

Ring

Click

Hello? Ranma said into his cellphone.

Ranma, We have a problem. Kyo's voice said on the other end.

What 

The Joketsuzoku have caught on to our scent and they had the balls to attack Nabiki and Kasumi 

This angered Ranma, 'Those bastards! They actually had the nerve to attack civilians that can't defend against them!'

Oh and before I forget, we solved your problem with the amazons. 

Really? Ho- wait, we? 

Yeah, I'm over at Rei's house with the group and one of the outer sailor senshi, her name's Meioh Setsuna, she and the other three outers want to form an alliance with you and I for things we might need to face… By the way, Where the Hell are you? 

I'm over at a girl's house who I saved from a couple of bullies, her name's Tomoe Hotaru. 

Over on Kyo's end,

"Wait, can you repeat the name to me?" Setsuna asked Kyo.

"Yeah, Tomoe Hotaru."

"If he's at her house… Tell Ranma that the girl he saved was sailor Saturn and if she's there then the sailor Uranus and Neptune should be there as well. Tell him have everyone to Rei's place."

"OK"

Did you get that Ranma? 

Yeah. We'll be over there in a few minutes. 

Click

"So, while we wait for them to my brother and your friends to arrive, Nabiki, can you give us any more details on the Joketsuzoku?" Kyo asked as he put his cellphone into his pocket.

"The artifact looks just like a compass without the glass lid on and the needle is created from a personal item of the person you're trying to find. I overheard something about the ki in the item will respond to the owner's ki and is accurate to a 50 meter radius of the person." Nabiki explained, "Oh, and on another news, Ukyou's doing her own search for Ranma as well."

"Thank's" Kyo said as he slowly walked around the room, 'This is giving me a headache! It's a miracle bro lasted as long as he did.'

"If I can ask, why did you want Kasumi to come with me? She wasn't in any danger, Hell, Even hell wouldn't think of touching her."

In Hell, Satan was taking a break from all the paperwork he had to sign from the new souls that we're to be tortured for all eternity.

Satan sneezed.

"Are you alright honey?" A women said as she walked over to the prince of darkness and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's nothing Ayame, probably someone from above talking about me." Satan said with anger in his voice.

"Now, now, honey. What have I told you about using that tone of voice in our house?" The women named Ayame said to the dark prince in the sweet voice that closely matched Kasumi's.

The aura of anger dispersed as immediately as she spoke, "Not to?" Satan replied.

"Yes, Honey, now go back to your work while I fix you something nice to snack on." Ayame said as she left.

Satan sat down and let out a breath that he didn't know that he held.

"I don't EVER want another woman like that in my domain. One is enough and she makes my job of being malicious difficult."

"What was that honey?" Ayame asked as she poked her head out of the doorway.

"Uhhhhh, Nothing honey." Satan said sweating a little.

Back to the where we left off

Ranma was over in a couple of minutes followed by disheveled Neptune and Uranus along with Saturn who was giggling and smiling while hugging her new brother. We explained the situation to him and he hesitantly agreed to date one of the sailor senshi.

Ranma decided that each of the warriors of love and justice will have a chance to date him and he will decide after a certain amount of time has passed.

"Ok, Now we-" Kyo said but he suddenly stopped.

'**Hey Kyo weeeeeeee'rrrrrrrreee baaaack.' **

Kyo instantly paled.

"Kyo? are you all right?" Ami asked worriedly.

"I…I'm fine Ami-chan." Kyo replied trying to compose himself again but Ami already knew something was wrong and Kyo was hidind something from her.

"Sorry 'bout that. Now, you guys agree that if you act like Ranma's Fiancée or anyone from Nerima other than Kasumi here, that you will forfeit your chance to date Ranma and be crossed off the list of his possible girlfriend."

'**stop ignoring us you bastard! If you don't come now, we will force ourselves out!'** The voice said.

"Ummm, excuse me. I need to go use the bathroom real quick." Kyo said as he rushed out to the bathroom. Ami, now for certain something was wrong, followed him.

She followed him until he went into the bathroom and once he was inside she put her ear to the door. There was a conversation going on but she could hardly hear what he was saying.

'Kyo must have covered the room in his ki to distort the conversation' she thought as she decided against her best judgment to use her power to listen. What she heard shocked her to no end.

She could here four voices inside.

One was of her lover Kyo, another was a demonic voice that she could feel dripping with murderous intent, the third voice was serene and calming, while the last was a kind of mix between the other three.

"**Come on Kyo, you can't keep us locked up forever you know. I want to hurry up and come out to slaughter anything that gets in our way."**

"But I can't . If I let you out, you'll kill everyone around you wither they are friend or foe."

"_Don't forget, you're the one to create us. We have as much right to be out."_

"I know that! I know that but I can't risk you guys coming out and destroying this small shred of happiness that I finally have."

"**Have you forgotten already? We aren't allowed to have peace in our lives. We were created to be the ultimate soldier. We are only allowed to know death, war, and strife."**

"How about a compromised negotiation? That way we will be able to come out and do what we please with a restricting condition so we don't destroy what you have and we will be happy. It will be a win-win situation."

"I will think about it. But I need to go or the others will think there is something up and I can't have that happen. If I agree, will you keep your end of the bargain?"

"**I won't like it but fine! But if you don't make the conditions reasonable, I will go destroy what little you have! Got that?"**

"Yes. How about you?"

"_I have no quarrels with what ever condition you have as long as it lets me spread my wings."_

"and you?"

"I don't care. We'll talk to you again tonight."

With that the conversation ended.

Ami quickly and silently walked around the corner and as she heard the door open she walked back around the corner.

"Kyo."

"A-Ami! Why are you here?" Kyo said as he slightly jumped.

"You were gone for a while so I decided to check up on you."

"Don't worry about me. I probably have some kind of flu. It'll pass. We should get back to the others." Kyo said as he walked past her.

She was saddened by the fact that Kyo didn't trust her with what was burdening him.

"Kyo, why won't you open up to me? Is it because you are afraid of what will happen if you do? Or is it you don't trust me enough." She silently whispered so only she could here and turned around to walk back. What she didn't know was that around the corner, Kyo had heard her.

'I'm sorry Ami-chan. But I can't burden you with my past.' He solemnly thought as he continued to walk towards Rei's room followed by Ami.

Back inside the room

"Hey guys, we're back." Kyo said as he walked over to the wall near Rei's bed and sat there, "So who is going to go out with Ranma first?"

"We're still deciding that." Rei replied as Minako and Makoto were finishing their game of rock, paper, scissor. Makoto won and started jumping up and down happily while Minako dropped her head in shame.

Well now that we got that out of the way, I wrote down the order of girls in which Ranma will date. The order was Kino Makoto, Aino Minako, Hino Rei, Meioh Setsuna, and … Tomoe Hotaru? Everyone looked at her.

"What, I want to spend time with Ranma- Oniichan too." Hotaru replied as she hugged her new brother tighter.

"Hotaru-chan, that's very sweet an' all but… your goin' ta kill me if you keep huggin me like that." Hotaru looked to see Ranma's face turn purple and quickly released her grip on the pigtailed martial artist. Everyone laughed at the scene except Ranma, who was currently gasping to get air into his lungs, and Hotaru, who was crying while saying I'm sorry over and over while the gasping Ranma tried to make her stop crying.

With the meeting over everyone decided to spend the night at Rei's house. Ranma and Kyo slept in the living room while the girls slept in either the guest room or Rei's room.

Ami couldn't sleep that night because of the earlier conversation she heard from Kyo.

Near eleven O'clock, Ami heard footsteps outside and decided to check it out.

She slowly opened the door to see Kyo walking albeit slowly but steadily to the courtyard.

Ami decided to follow him. Once he was in the courtyard he continued into the forested area. Ami slowly followed carefully so not to get caught by Kyo's ki-sense.

About ten minutes later Kyo stopped in the middle of the clearing and stood there for a moment. Ami watched closely from a distance behind a large tree. Suddenly a sphere of ki burst out of Kyo entrapped the open field and a couple of yard out. Unfortunately or fortunately she was inside the ki sphere.

"What is this?" Ami said in awe as she obsereved the sphere she was now trapped in.

"**A place you shouldn't be in. Now I have to kill you!"** the demonic voice she heard replied. She quickly ducked just in time to dodge the swipe the "thing" did that destroyed… no disintegrated the tree.

"Kyo! Help me!" Ami shouted as she tried to get away from the creature. Now she had a look at it, she was horrified. The creature wore all black armor and at the hinges of the armor was some sort of black energy that spun around that area like a shield, and his face was covered in a iron mask that seemed to change shape the pitch black area of the eye holes and the vile black metal teeth remained the same. The mouth piece of the armor opened up and out came a long snake-like tongue that licked the mouth pieces in anticipation like a wild animal wetting it's mouth it's next meal.

"Stop!" Kyo came in and side kicked the creature in the face.

"**Don't interfere with my fun Kyo! she's the one who intruded on our meeting."**

"She's mine and I won't let you have her!" Kyo commanded then looked angrily at Ami, who cringed in fear, "and YOU, why did you follow me hear?"

"I was worried about you. Since you asked to go to the bathroom you weren't acting like your normal self and I couldn't sleep and I saw you walk out here so decided to follow you." Ami said on the verge of tears. Kyo's anger quickly diminished and embraces Ami in his arms and let her cry on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to make you worry, but, I wanted to keep this away from you and the others."

Kyo said as he lifted Ami's face with his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"Why won't you open up?" Ami asked as she returned the embrace of her lover.

"Because… I'm afraid. I'm afraid that if you guys knew the truth you guys would leave me and fear me. I don't want to lose that." Kyo said in a crackling voice. Ami could see that Kyo wanted to cry but held it back because of his training as a martial artist.

"I guess I will tell you but I need you to call the others here also." Kyo said as he aised his hand and an opening appeared in the sphere, "Go through there and we'll wait for you to come back with the others. Be quick, understand?"

With a nod to show she understood she ran out of the opening to call the others.

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**Brother's of Old**

(I need more reviews for my chapters! Please people, I beg you to please tell other authors to read and review my fics! Thank you and Enjoy!)

**Last Time, On Brother's of Old:**

"I'm sorry to make you worry, but, I wanted to keep this away from you and the others."

Kyo said as he lifted Ami's face with his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"Why won't you open up?" Ami asked as she returned the embrace of her lover.

"Because… I'm afraid. I'm afraid that if you guys knew the truth you guys would leave me and fear me. I don't want to lose that." Kyo said in a crackling voice. Ami could see that Kyo wanted to cry but held it back because of his training as a martial artist.

"I guess I will tell you but I need you to call the others here also." Kyo said as he aised his hand and an opening appeared in the sphere, "Go through there and we'll wait for you to come back with the others. Be quick, understand?"

With a nod to show she understood she ran out of the opening to call the others.

**Chapter 17: Kyo's Secrets part 2**

Ami ran to house at breakneck speed using some of her senshi powers to get to Rei's house faster. Once back she found everyone awake. Ranma was the first to ask questions.

"Hey Ami, where's Kyo and where's that strong ki coming from?"

"It's from Kyo if your wondering and he told me to get you guys. Follow me." She said turning around and running off into the forest again, "Hurry!"

Everyone else looked at each other and all decided to follow. They ran for a good ten minutes before seeing the ki-sphere.

Everyone stopped and looked in amazement at the thing.

"Kyo? Are you there? I brought everyone here." Ami said as she walked towards the sphere. She touched the sphere and jumped back when a hole opened.

"Everyone, come to the field in the center of the sphere, and hurry because it drains my ki faster when I open a passage way for others." Kyo's voice said from nowhere in particular. So cautiously, one by one, everyone goes through the hole, and when the last person came through the hole closed up. Slowly the group walked toward the field and when they got top the edge of the forest, they saw Kyo there. Ami was the first to go and glomp Kyo with all her might… which was probably painful for Kyo because his face started to change color at a fast rate. Once Ami released him Setsuna was the one to speak.

"Mind to tell us what's going on here Kyo?" She asked with a stern face.

"That's what I called everyone of you here for. To explain." He replied.

"Well, you can start with what the hell is this thing." Nabiki said pointing to the sphere.

"This is a technique I was taught by monks with the Jusenkyo curse so they could talk with what ever spirits resided in their body."

"Care to simplify?"

"You see, by what the monks taught me, each human is born with one soul. A person with a Jusenkyo curse though, has two. This is from the fact that even though the springs gives a person the form of whatever drowned there last, this means the very first person to drown there and only the first person to drowned there. After that many more have drowned in those cursed pools and their souls were stuck there for all eternity." Kyo said explaining what the monks taught him, "But in certain special cases, if a person with a very strong spiritual connection or prowess falls into the spring, then tone of the souls that drowned there has a chance to merge into the body and act like a parasite to the host soul."

Ranma hearing this thinks about Ranko and shivers.

"And this technique was created by one of the monks to see, feel, and here from the parasite soul so they can learn from them… in most cases all they learned were martial arts techniques or how to banish demons and such."

Everyone face faulted.

"But wait a minute, didn't you say you never went to Jusenkyo when we were at the Tendo house? Then why did you learn this technique in the first place? It's not like you have another soul in you." Ranma asked with confusion plain as day in his voice.

"**Who said anything about him needing other souls to learn this technique when he has us to worry about."** The demonic voice said which shook Ami to her bones. She was scared of that voice, the face, and everything about it. She wanted to run away there and now but calmed down when Kyo embraced her in his arms and whispered , "it's going to be all right. I'll protect you."

(I'm not going into describing him again.) **"Kyo, when did our private meeting become a social shindig?" **it asked as it's demonic tongue jutted out from his mouth and licked the sides of the face plate.

"Shut up Tsumi. I won't stand for insulting my friends in front of me." Kyo said to the creature, "And you two can stop hiding, they're here because I want them to be."

Soon two more people came into view and presented themselves in front of the group.

One was glowing with white light and wore white clothing (In this case think of what black cat in the old days wore except for it was all white.) and jutting out from the back were two rod –like object that on closer inspection were made of hardened ki. The other was a mixture of a little of all the traits from Kyo, the demonic entity now known as Tsumi, and the other guy (I'll let your imagination go wild on this one.)

"Who are they Kyo?" Aino asked with hearts in her eyes staring at the second guy.

"They're me." Kyo said blatantly. There was a moment of silence.

"WHAT?" everyone stared at the two mystery men, and one demon.

"**It's exactly like Kyo said."** Tsumi said as he laughed, **"we are the product of the experimentations Kyo had to go through. I am Tsumi no Shito (the apostle of sin), Tsumi for short. I am the face of evil, the nexus of all negative emotions that has been sent into him created me when his mind shattered."**

The next to talk was the man with angel wings, "_I am Mamori no shito (Apostle of protection), I am the aspect created by the strict discipline of protecting those oppressed and weak."_

'Hmmm… although he may be a powerful ally, if Tsumi falls into the dead moon circus's hands, all my plans for crystal Tokyo would be in jeopardy.' Setsuna thought as she stared at Tsumi.

"I am tTsugunai no Shito (the apostle of repentance). Just call me Tsugunai, I am the combination of the other two melded into one."

"I know Nabiki, Kasumi, and Ranma already heard my talk about my time while he learned the neko-ken." Kyo said looking over to the three, "I guess it'me I told you the parts I left out."

He took a deep breath before continuing, "During the time I was being experimented on, I was trained in all aspects of war. Guns, swords, knifes, tactics, assassinations, everything. In the end they trained me to be the perfect soldier. A soldier that doesn't feel pain, can never die in battle, has no emotions what so ever."

"Wait a minute there! You say they made you have no emotions right? Then how can you be happy? Sad? You showed us these emotions and you say you don't have any? explain that!" Nabiki said in her usual emotionless tone.

"Well, like anything, humans aren't tools. So they couldn't completely cut off my emotions so they decided to pump me full of chemicals and implant microchips to my brain that helped suppress them." Kyo replied, "After a while my mind couldn't take it anymore and my psyche shattered. As anyone who understands psychology, to protect the welfare of one-self, our brain creates alternate personalities to protect its-self from the outside influence. Usually the mind may create hundreds or thousands, but amazingly mine created three. Each one probably came from my emotions during the time of my mental breakdown, all my negative emotions, my memories of the strict martial artist's code on killing, and a little mixture of both. I personally took out those suppression chips after I, or I should really say Tsumi, slaughtered and destroyed the place with every other person in it when I woke up out of there."

Everyone was speechless, what could they say? In some aspects, Kyo's life was a bigger hell than Ranma's. At least Ranma's could be resolved with some planning, but Kyo's could never be reversed.

"**Can we get on with this? I want to get our conditions known before Kyo runs low on Ki."** Tsumi said.

Kyo got on a stern face, "Fine I'll give you the conditions. One: I'll let you three out at least once a month. Another words I'll let you one week then another will come out one day the next day. That's one day for the three weeks in the month. Two: You will not harm any innocent people, and try to keep them safe when fighting in a crowded area. Finally, three: if I let all three of you out at one time, for a period of a month, you guys will stay inside until that time is up or an emergency arises."

"_Fair enough conditions. I'm in."_

"Ditto"

"**I don't like the conditions too much, but I'll take it." **Tsumi said as he hung his head at the fact that he won't be out too often as he liked.

"So we conclude this meeting and we'll talk at another time." As Kyo said this the Ki-sphere shrunk into his body and disappeared into his chest. Kyo let out a sigh before slowly falling.

Ami caught him on time and set him down gently as she laid his head on her legs and caressed his hair.

"Don't worry he's just asleep." Ami said as she heard everyone sigh in relief.

"That technique must have taken lots of ki to maintain and we didn't help it any." Minako said as she slumped down.

Setsuna looked over to Ranma, "Could you tell us more about your brother here?"

Ranma sighed and he began talking about what Kyo explained to him.

30 minutes later

Every single one of the senshi now wanted to obliterate everything that was Saotome Genma.

"How could he do that to his own flesh and blood as well as an innocent child!" Minako said with a fiery red aura surrounding her.

"In the name of the moon, we can't allow such a beast to go unpunished." Usagi said with tears in her eyes as well as untold blinding fury.

"Well, we'll talk about that later, but…" Ranma was interrupted by a rustling in the bushes. Everyone gets into a fighting position. Suddenly from the bush bursts Xian Pu with Elder Ku Long.

"Xian Pu finally find airen!" Xian Pu shouted as she tried to glomp onto Ranma, who expertly dodged her at the last moment.

"We've found you Son-in-law! You can't escape the Joketsuzoku so easily." Ku Long said as she threw chains and ropes as well as other binding items using Mu Tse's technique of the hidden weapons. Ranma dodged as many of them he could but with the shear number of them he suffered from minor niches and scratches coming from the weighed items at the ends of the said items.

"Ha is that all ya got ya dried up mummy?" Ranma boasted as he maneuvered around. After a while his body started to slow down, soon he could no longer move a muscle, "huh? What's going on? what's ya do to me you old bag of bone!"

"I already know you aren't going to come peacefully so I dipped everything I threw at you with paralyzing agents. You're too valuable to our tribe and must be brought in no matter what." The elder answered. She was about to go get Ranma when the others stood in her way.

"What do you whelps think you are doing?" She asked in a mocking tone.

"We won't let you take our beefcake!" declared the four senshi who were going to try and capture his heart, "He has had enough trouble from you and the others from Nerima and he's going to stay here."

Xian Pu took out her bonbori and dropped into a fighting stance, "You obstacle in Xian Pu's way to get airen, and obstacles must be destroyed." She started to run at the senshi, who unfortunately didn't have the time to transform so had to fight without their magical counterpart's powers. In this case, this was very bad. But before Xian Pu's bonbori could hit any of the targets, a hand covered in darkness stopped it. Xian Pu as well as Ku Long stared wide-eyed a the new arrival (at least in their view. Ne?)

"**My, my, such a lively bitch we have here." **Tsumi said as he smiled with glee as he gut punched her sending her flying through three trees and finally crashing into a boulder.

Xian Pu was out cold.

"**So you didn't listen to my warning eh?" **Ku Long's eyes-widened. Tsumi suddenly disappeared, the elder in a split second cane-hopped from where she stood to see Tsumi create a ten ft. crater where she previously stood.

"Wh-what are you?" she said as she got into an ancient stance.

"**I'm Tsumi no Shito. A personality of Kyo, Ranma's Blood-brother!"** Tsumi declared as he shot forward into battle.


	18. Chapter 18

**Brothers of Old**

I'm back with another action packed chapter so enjoy!)

**Chapter 17: Fight on!**

Tsumi's fist made contact with Ku Longs staff which sent her several meters into the air. Tsumi looked at the girls who understood what to do and ran in to the forest. Behind trees, the girls found their henshin pens and transformed. Back in the field, Kyo, a.k.a Tsumi, was kicking Ku Long like a rag doll.

"Ha ha ha ha, so is this all the big bad Joketsuzoku warrior and their 3000 old martial arts techniques has to give? Your so called traditions are worth shit you ancient artifact!" Tsumi taunted. Suddenly, he felt his danger sense go off and rolled to the side in time to dodge an enraged Xian Pu's attack.

"Stupid male no insult great tradition of Joketsuzoku! Xian Pu put insolent male in rightful place!" Xian Pu declared as she charged in with blinding rage.

"No child! Don't attack with your judgment clouded!" Ku Long shouted on to deaf ear as the enraged Amazon continued her attack on Tsumi.

"Xian Pu here to collect husband! Great-grandmother, go get airen while I punish insolent male." She said again as her bonbori smashed into a tree where Tsumi was previously standing in front of. Of course, Ku Long just didn't stand around. She knew her great granddaughter didn't stand a chance against this mysterious creature. She was pretty much torn between helping her great granddaughter and kidnapping Ranma. She decided Xian Pu was smart enough to run after she "retrieved" her husband. So the matriarch decided to go after Ranma. She was about to reach him when a scythe came swinging toward her. She dodged it by a few centimeters.

"You're not taking big brother away from us you mean old lady!" Ku Long looked to see her worst nightmare come true. Her ancient ancestor's charges, the warriors of the moon. But this wasn't her worry, it was the fact that the warrior that represents the star of destruction was alive and reincarnated.

"For using lowly methods and trying to force someone to do something against their will, I sailor Mars."

"Jupiter"

"Saturn"

"Venus"

"Uranus"

"Neptune"

"Mercury"

"And Pluto, in the name of the moon, will punish you!"

Ku Long stared at the girls then started to laugh, "I've read in our old scriptures that our ancestor's charges had a weird battle cry, but this is most absurd!"

"Say whatever you want but Ranma is under our protection so your laws on the kiss of marriage and death are now void on him!" Pluto stated.

"I'm sorry impudent child but he is too valuable to the tribe that I must go against our laws in this case. Now hand son-in-law over." Ku Long said with authority in her voice.

"Over my dead body! Eat this! Silence Glaive surprise!" Saturn shouted as she lunged at her opponent.

Mean while, over with Mu Tse (as others have corrected me on.)

"Oh, Shampoo! I finally found you!" Mu Tse said as he cried a waterfall and hugged what he thought was her… in actuality, he was holding on to a wild raccoon with what seemed to be rabies.

Back to the open field

Tsumi was now getting tired of this insolent girls antics. Seriously, he could read her moves almost as if the already happened and was on yesterday's news report.

"I'm getting tired of this weakling." Tsumi said angering Xian Pu more.

"Insolent male! Learn your place!" she continued her barrage of attacks.

"Okay, let me make this clear," Tsumi punched Xian in the gut, "First, this isn't your backwater toilet of a village so your rules don't apply," Next he grabbed her face, "Second, Your in Japan now where males are priority and women are getting their rightful laces as equals here," then he slammed her head into the ground, "Third, you and everyone else has used, abused, and manipulated my brother for a long while and I'm sick and tired of you stupid women chasing after him and demanding he do things like a slave! Finally, in this country, it is YOU who needs to learn your place in society you insolent female!" Tsumi grabbed her by her hair and lifted her up. He then continued on to kick her into the air, where he soon followed by performing a ki-jump. Once he was at the same height, he started to open a barrage of punches and kicks with so much momentum he was pretty much using her an a platform to keep himself from falling faster and her slower. As they were about to reach the ground, Tsumi put his back and her upside down in the same position. He reached over his back and grabbed her by the ankles. He started to spin ad continued until they looked like a full circle. The landing was soon upon them. As they were a few feet off the ground Tsumi, with the enormous amount of momentum behind it, threw Xian Pu in Contact with the ground leaving a good sized crater where she landed.

"Your lucky your great grandmother taught you at least to use your ki to protect against most of those blows," Tsumi said as he stood up and jumped out of the crater, "But you still will need to get serious medical attention, because those blows were meant to kill you out right."

Tsumi soon rushed to help the others who seemed to have drifted off to another part of the area.

With the others

"Mercury, Pass!" Mars said as she tossed the still paralyzed Ranma to Mercury.

"Stop this foolishness and hand over the boy!" Ku Long commanded as she knocked Mars in the chest with her staff.

'Damn, this old hags fast!' thought the sailor senshi as they ran as fast as they could whilst they fought the ancient warrior of the Joketsuzoku.

This continued on for a while until most of the senshi were out of commission.

"Now, impudent child, hand over soon-in-law to me right now." Ku Long said as she pointed the end of the staff at Saturn who was standing in front of Ranma.

"I won't give him to you!" she said courageously as she charged at Ku Long.

"Hn. How foolish." Ku Long dodged as struck Saturn… or at least she thought. Her staff went through Saturn.

"An after image." The matriarch looked around her. She then looked up to see Ranma carrying Saturn bridal style up on a high branch of a tree.

"Long time no see ya old ghoul! Thanks to them giving me some time to recover, I'm back in action," Ranma looked at Saturn worriedly then scanned the area to see the others bruised and battered from trying to keep him safe.

"Old ghoul, did you do this?" Ranma asked through gritted teeth.

"They were in the way, obstacles if you will, and obstacles are for destroying." Ku Long replied.

"I told you once before that I won't marry Xian Pu or join your fucked up tribe. I didn't do anything before because I didn't think yiou would go as far as injuring anyone horribly," Ranma said looking up, his eyes filled with anger and primal power, "But you have just gone past that line and hurt my true friends? I'll tear you apart like I did with Saffron!"

Ranma set Saturn down on the branch and jumped off. Ranma landed like a cat and cracked his fist.

"I'll show you the true power of the neko-ken." Ranma said as his fist glowed with ambient ki before it morphed itself into three distinct claws and his pupils became slits.

Ku Long's eyes widened as Ranma's ki spiked exponentially and it now felt more feral.

That was when Tsumi came back.

"Well now, don't start the festivities without me bro." he cracked his knuckles.

Ranma looked at him, "where the hell were you?"

"I was handling another nuisance that wanted me to know my place."

"So you were handling Xian Pu, how'd it go?"

"I put her in pretty bad condition, she needs medical attention fast if you catch my drift," Tsumi said, "So what are you going to do old lady?"

Ku Long knew she was trapped, sh couldn't handle these two at once or leave without taking Ranma with them but her Great Granddaughter needed help.

She decided her parental instincts came first, "You haven't seen the last of us. We get what we desire in the end." With that said she pogo-ed off to find Xian Pu

as he looked up at the sky, "well, this sucks but my time limit is up. Kyo says he's ready to fight. I'll be back to kill in a couple of weeks so see ya till then."

Tsumi started to collapse in on himself but in actuality, his body was being brought back into the Kyo's body through the chest. After a gruesome minute, Kyo was completely back in control.

"So… what did I miss?" Ranma pointed towards the fallen senshi. Kyo's expression went on to a whole nother spectrum of anger as he saw each of the beaten and bruised sight of the senshi. But what got to him the most was when he saw Mercury. Now he was pissed to the max.

"Ranma, help me take them back to the house," Ranma just nodded and helped, "Next time, I'll do the honor of destroying every last joketsuzoku on this earth. I promise this on my honor."

Ranma faintly heard that and actually agreed with him. So they trotted on carrying the injured senshi while Saturn/ Hotaru walked in between them with a solemn look on her face.

To be continued….


	19. Chapter 19

**Brothers of Old**

(Wow, haven't done this in a while. I hope I can keep it up to the standards I set when I first made this fic. Let's get it on!)

**Chapter 19: Kyo's Journal**

Kyo, Ranma, and Hotaru reached the temple by the crack of dawn. The senshi, including Hotaru, used up too much energy during the fight and now were back in their pajamas, albeit little torn here and there but nothing a sewing machine couldn't fix up.

Once they reached the temple, Ranma and Kyo set the girls up in the guest room while Hotaru searched for the first aid kit.

But before Hotaru could leave the room, "There's no need for a first aid kit."

"How could they not need it after being beaten badly by that mean old lady?!" Hotaru yelled angrily at Kyo.

He didn't reply. Kyo walked out of the room and came back few seconds later with a knife in his hand.

Hotaru and Ranma were confused at first but panicked when Kyo suddenly jabbed the knife through his right palm.

"They have internal injuries as well as external. A first aid kit wouldn't do anything about those wounds." Kyo said as he moved to the closest senshi and let some of his blood fall into their mouths.

Hotaru quickly rushed over to stop Kyo.

"What are you doing?!"

"Healing them."

Hotaru was taken back by his casual talk as if this was a normal everyday occurrence. She was about to yell at him again when he continued on.

"I've kept it a secret for a long while because if it became knowledge, the medical doctors would do anything to have my body to experiment on but because of all those drugs and gene splicing done to me, my blood can heal me even if my head is destroyed. It seems like an extra trait but my blood can also have the same effect on those that drink it for a short period of time."

So one by one he administered his blood to the senshi and as he said, the wounds started to close and they were now completely healed as if nothing has ever happened to them.

"I'll be outside, get me once they start to wake up." Kyo said before walking out.

30 minutes later

Everyone was now up and proclaiming to feel better than before. Kyo was not back yet and Ranma was starting to worry a little but he knew that Kyo could defend himself. But this didn't hold true to Ami. She worried for him, although she knew he could care for himself, she knew deep in her heart that he kept things from others for fear of rejection and the fact that he grew up to not grow completely attached. So she left to look for him around the shrine compound.

20 minutes later

Ami has now looked through almost all available areas of the compound to find nothing on the whereabouts of one Abarai Kyo. She was now approaching the entrance to the shrine when she saw him tie a letter to the leg of a hawk and saw him fly off towards the west. Ami slowly approached him.

"Is something wrong Ami-chan?" Kyo asked as he turned his head and smiled.

"No, I was just wondering where you went off to," she internally sighed in relief as he didn't seem too bothered, "I didn't see you when I woke up so I became worried."

She looked down and frowned, "We, we didn't even stand a chance against her even though all of us took her on."

Kyo frowned and wrapped his arm around her as he started to stroke her hair.

"It isn't that your weak, you guys haven't trained for as long as she had or had enough hand to hand combat experience as she did." He told her, " If you had three hundred years of practice, your would have easily beaten her to a pulp."

She looked up and gave him a small smile, "Thanks."

She gave him a quick kiss to the lips. Kyo stood there agape for a few minutes but then reciprocated it with his own. This time they held it for what seemed like an eternity.

Then they saw a flash and heard a clicking noise.

"Awwee, look, our little Ami-chan's all grown up now." They broke off the kiss and looked over to see everyone there while Minako and Makoto holding disposable cameras.

Then the girls dragged Ami off and started to interrogate her.

"So how was it?" Minako asked with a cat-like grin on her face.

"How was what?"

"Oh, don't give us that!" Makoto chastised, "What was your first kiss like?"

Ami blushed, "It… it was… it was like as if everything around me didn't exist anymore and Kyo was the only thing I cared for in my mind."

The girls now had stars in their eyes, "But,"

"But what?" the others asked.

"I tasted blood while we kissed."

"Now that I think about it, when I was unconscious, I tasted blood." Setsuna whispered to the others, "How about you guys?"

The others nodded in agreement, "We'll have to ask Kyo, Ranma, or Hotaru about it later."

Soon they were called to breakfast by Rei's grandfather. Everyone came in and seated themselves except Kyo.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Rei's grandfather asked.

"Nah, I just don't feel like I can eat anything today. I'll be heading home after Ranma finishes his first bowl." Kyo said as Ranma was going on to his seconds. With a bow Kyo left the shrine.

Ami looked on in worry as Kyo walked out of her sights.

"Hey, Ranma?" Ami said getting the attention of said martial artist.

"Yeah?"

"Can the girls and I ask you something after you're finished?"

"Sure."

The rest of breakfast went on without incident and was pretty quiet. Once they finished, they dragged Ranma back into Rei's room and started the interrogation.

"We want to know a few things Ranma, and we want answers now." Rei said as the girls circled around him.

"Ok." Ranma replied not wanting to anything bad happen to him.

"First question, when we woke up, we could taste blood in our mouths. Why is that?"

"That's because you drank Kyo's blood."

The girls turned green.

"His blood acted like some sort of medicine that healed you." Ranma said, "He said he kept it secret because if anyone found out, the science community would openly hunt him down for experimentations."

"Ok," Rei said still feeling a little sick, "second question, why was Kyo acting weird this morning before we ate breakfast?"

"I don't know that one. This never really happened before." Ranma answered honestly.

'But I do hope he is alright.'

Over at the Abarai residence

Kyo secretly entered his room through the window. He walked in and soon collapsed to a coughing fit. Kyo covered his mouth and as he coughed he saw his blood come out.

"This is why I don't like them taking over. It puts too much stress on my body. Thanks to my healing I don't have a chance of dying but it sure is going to be a bitch moving around for a while."

Kyo tried to stand but he felt something snap, metaphorically, he soon started to convulse as his joints all over his body burst with blood and felon to his stomach. As he felt consciousness leave him, he crawled with what little strength he had left in him and tried to reach his bed, he coughed a few times spewing out blood before going unconscious never reaching his desired goal of the bed.

Mean while, over in the Joketsuzoku village…

"Elder!" A girl about the same age as Xian Pu shouted waving a piece of paper.

"What is it child?" the elder asked as she hopped over to the girl.

"We have just received a message from an outsider. It is to be declared a declaration of war unless the conditions are met!" The girl said alarmingly.

"Let me see it!" The girl handed to letter over, the elder looked over it as she neared the end, her eyes-bulged.

"Child, send for all the other elders! This is an emergency meeting!" The girl nodded and ran to find the other elders.

30 minutes later…

"What have you called us in for elder Lu?" asked one of the assembled elders.

"Elder Tzo, I have received urgent news and this may affect our future." Lu said gravely.

"Will you show us this letter Lu?" another elder asked.

"Yes Elder Long." Lu said pulling out the letter in question. Long took the letter and started to read aloud.

It read:

_To the Joketsuzoku,_

_I am here to ask that you release my brother, Saotome Ranma who is now Abarai Ranma, from your laws regarding the kiss of Marriage/ Death and have one Elder Ku Long along with her grand-daughter Xian Pu from chasing my brother. _

"Who does this person think he is?!" Kong shouted in anger.

"We are the Joketsuzoku! Our laws are absolute!" Elder Tzo said outraged.

"Just read on and you will find out!" Lu said and Kong continued to read.

_You all should have heard the news that my brother has killed the phoenix king Saffron. I also know that all your laws are absolute in your narrow minded heads. Two nights ago, your elder and her grand-daughter attacked my fiends, my lover, and my family I am being generous when I say this is also a warning to you. If you let those two continue on with their actions, my bother, as well as I, will be forced into a state of aggression against your people and that will spell the demise of three thousand years of culture. My brother has had a traumatic life and he has finally started to find a shred of happiness with in his own self. If you do not put a stop to this foolishness, you may take this letter as a declaration of war against you and all of your people. I will do what is necessary to assure me, my family, and everyone that I hold dear's safety and longevity is upheld. If it means I have to annihilate the Joketsuzoku, then so be it! I will await your response for three weeks. If a letter is not sent within this time limit, there will be blood on your hands. If you meet my demands and send the letter, we will talk of a possible alliance with your tribe and the conditions that go along with it. I will await your response._

_You friend or demise, _

_Eien no Kyo_

_P.S. If any of the conditions are unfavorable to us, we will still go to war!_

_P.P.S. If you can send some oolong tea and moon cakes along with your response, it would be much appreciated._

The elders were now as white as snow.

"Dear god! What has Elder Ku Long gotten us into now?!" Elder Tzo said in horror.

"Who is he?" another elder asked.

"You do not know him Elder Huang?" Elder Lu asked shocked.

The elder looked at the others in confusion, "My group lives farther in the range than the others and we do not get news as much as any of the others."

"Then have you heard the news of the town Song-jiang?" Lu asked.

"You mean that port town that had all its inhabitants slaughtered, entrails hung off of each street light, hang-able walls, and even the children were not spared?" Huang asked.

"Yes." Lu said green in her face, "It was all done by Kyo by himself. He is a mercenary of a high caliber and will do anything to accomplish a mission."

The elder became pale as snow, "You mean to tell me only on man did that?! It's hard to believe that."

"That is not the only part that's unbelievable. He did that when he was twelve years old and a rumor that he in immortal."

The talk and debate continued. Several hours later, the elders sent two messenger hawks with letters attached to both, one being Kyo's wich held a large shopping bag and the other, of the Joketsuzoku.

Back with the Senshi

Ranma led them to the his house to see if Kyo came home. His mom came and greeted them eagerly.

"Hi mom, has Kyo come home?" Ranma asked.

"No son, I don't think he has. But you could check his room to see if he's there." She said, "Oh, and don't do anything with your lady friends that you might regret later… although that means I would have grandkids early."

The girls that chose to go out with him blushed.

"MOM!" Ranma shouted blushing also from his mother's insinuation. She giggled and walked off to get the girls and her son some refreshments.

"Sometimes, I wonder if Kyo and I are the only sane ones in the family." Ranma mumbled to himself. The girls followed him to the hallway containing the brother's rooms. Ranma walked over to Kyo's door which conveniently, or for some kind of creepy style, had a plaque with the number "ex002356098" engraved on it. the girls were a little creep-ed out about this but stood by.

"Hey Kyo, are you in there?" Ranma knocked on the door fairly hard to wake up Kyo if he was sleeping.

Silence was all he got.

"Come on Kyo, open up." Ranma said as he knocked a little harder on the door causing cracks to appear in the walls.

Still, he was greeted by silence that held no response.

Now he was pissed, "Damn it Kyo! Get the damned door!" Ranma punched the door making it fly off the hinges and out the other side in to the inner garden of their abode.

"Would you guys stay out here for a moment?" the girls nodded not wanting to get into "brotherly business".

Ranma looked inside and walked several steps before he stepped in something warm.

Ranma looked down and saw a sight he knew all to well from past experiences… blood. It was still moist but some near the border of the patch has dried showing few hours has past since it was here. Our pigtailed martial artist looks over to see Kyo on the ground, near the bed, unconscious, with small amounts of blood trickling out of his mouth and joints.

"KYO!" Ranma knelt next to his brother and checked the damage on him.

"Ranma, what's happening in he- ." the girls came in from the shout and looked to see the gruesome sight. Ami was the first to get out of the shock and ran out to get the first –aid kit while the others were too shocked at this new development.

Minutes passed before Ami came back with Nodoka and a first-aid kit.

"My Baby!" Nodoka cried as she ran to Kyo's side and hugged his bloodied, prone form, "We have to call an ambulance."

Ami was about to before she heard a muffled, "Stop."

Everyone looked at Kyo breathing albeit erratically as he said in a jagged voice, "No, hospital."

"How can you say that at a time like this son!?" Nodoka said in a panicked voice that any caring mother would hold for their injured children.

"No… hospital… will be … fine in … a few… hours." Kyo wheezed out before passing out again from the blood loss. Ami checked on her lover's pulse before telling the others that he would be fine as long as he didn't move anymore than he did. So the group helped patch him up the best they could with the limited knowledge in first-aid for an injury this severe. Ranma uses his ki to remove some of the dried blood and washed out the rest with a special cleaner his mother had brought while the others worked on the injured.

Several hours passed, the girls were a little jittery about waiting for Kyo to wake up in the living room. The door slid open. Everyone turned their heads. Everyone went back to what they were doing as they saw Nodoka walk in with some drinks and snacks.

"I know you're all worried but we can not let it break us. Now, lets have some snacks and calm down." She said to dissipate the aura of unrest that permeated the room.

"Wow, I'm really flattered that everyone was worried that much about me." Kyo said as he took a glass of juice his step-mother had brought for the group, "Mom, could you pass some of those snacks over here?"

"Sure Kyo-dear, and why wouldn't your family and friends worry… about … you?" Nodoka and the others looked over to see Kyo munching on some snacks and drinking juice acting like nothing in the past several hours happened. The only thing that told them what happened was real was the bloodied shirt and pants as well as the gauze they put on him that was soaked with blood.

"Kyo!" They all yelled.

"Yes, you called?" He retorted as he devoured more snacks.

Everyone was speechless to how he was acting.

"What are you guys staring at?" Kyo asked as he looked over himself, "Oh."

"What are doing out of bed! You shouldn't be moving around in that kind of condition! You're going to make it worse!" Ami yelled at him with tears coming out of her eyes.

"No, I'll be fine." With that said he started to take off all the gauze that was applied to him. Everyone stared in morbid fascination as piece by piece, that gauze came undone and they saw almost all the wounds gone. The ones remaining were healing at an exponential rate and soon, nothing was left.

"Sorry about making you guys worry… I just put too much stress on my body." Kyo said as he kept on eating at an insane pace that would, and did, put Ranma and Usagi's appetite combined to shame.

Ami walked over to Kyo. Her head was down so no one could see the expression on her face.

"Kyo…" Ami said getting the immortal fighter's attention.

SLAP

She proceeded to slap Kyo with all her might sending him across the room surprising everyone.

"You made me worry and even after you promised to not keep secrets from me you lied and left me to worry." Ami shouted while Kyo cringed. Ami lifted her head and her eyes were on the verge of tears, "Do you think I'm that weak in body and mind that you can't tell me everything?"

Kyo just stared at her without a single word coming out of his mouth. Then, he did something unexpected, he started to laugh.

"KYO!" the girls shouted at his behavior.

"No, no, it's just that you seriously think that I believe you weak?" Kyo said with a smile on his face, "Frankly, I believe you to be the strongest girl I know."

Ami was about to rebut but he started again.

"Even though I promised to tell everything, I have to keep some things secret to protect those I care about the most." Kyo said as he rubbed the cheek Ami slapped, "Last night I told everyone here the maximum amount of info I can give and I even told some details that I shouldn't have… like this morning. I believe Ranma already told you guys."

The girls nodded.

"I meant it when I said people would be after me for my abilities so they can try and replicate it. Especially the government, underground organizations, and scientists across the world would chase me down, and that is only the tip of the iceberg."

The girls stared in disbelief at Kyo.

Kyo sighed and walked out of the room. He came back with a medical file with a large case of videos and record tapes. He put them on the table.

"If you want to know everything, just read those and you'll see how dangerous I am."

Ami picked up the file and looked through. Gruesome and horrifying would be too kind of words to describe the atrocities described in the file. The file had a journal with a few pages still legible and pictures of the experiment:

_July 12, 19—_

_The perfect specimen for my research has been found today, I still can't believe that fat bastard of a father sold his child for a bowl of rice. I will start the experimentations tomorrow. I can barely contain my excitement. I have numbered the child ex002356098_

The girls flashbacked to the plaque on Kyo's door.

_July 29, 19—_

_Our specimen_ _ex002356098 has been very…uncooperative to our methods. He almost mutilated one of my assistants. Luckily, she got away with one of her arms intact, although we will have to find a replacement for she will never be able to do any strenuous activities again. We have him on almost lethal dose of anesthetics, morphine, and pain killers._

_August 02, 19—_

_Today was a momentous day for us. Our specimen ex002356098 now has extreme regenerative capabilities. We forcefully removed several key organs including the brain, heart, liver, lungs, and pancreas. For more detail watch and listen to Video #356and audio Tape #6889._

The readers were now pale as ghosts. How could anyone do this to a child? They continued reading on.

_December 05, 19—_

_The combat application of the specimen_ _ex002356098 is now near perfection! He has now recorded over 30,000 kills. He is now immune to all worldly poisons and can integrate in his body, any and all poisons after having even the smallest doses come in contact with his blood, to create anti-bodies that grant him immunity to it. He also regenerates at an alarming rate, his aging process seems to have stopped completely and not even being burned or frozen can stop his rampage once he gets started. I fear we may have gone over the limits that we initially intended. I have a bad feeling about this._

_December 30, 19—_

_This will be my last entry. ex002356098 has escaped from his containment cell. He is no longer one of our experiments. He is a monster…_

Everything else was illegible do to a massive amount of blood and burn marks. The group was now fearful.

"Now you read everything. And if you watch those videos and Audio tapes, you would have heard and seen everything about me." Kyo said as he took the journal, files, and tapes and left the room to place them in a safe place.

As he left, the group contemplated how wise they were in digging the past of their friend and family.

To be continued…


End file.
